¿Qué fue de Tam Rouge?
by TammyRoss
Summary: Tam Rouge ha aprendido a sobrevivir, ha conocido a gente nueva y se ha establecido en la prisión, pero la llegada de un nuevo grupo complicará las cosas. Empieza en el capitulo 2x13: Besides the Dying Fire. Posible spoiler.
1. El grupo

**El grupo.**

**TAMARA ROUGE: **

Silencio. Solo pensó en eso, ella había caído en la trampa y saldría de ella sin problema. Observaba el cuerpo de Carla, que yacía a su lado, con los ojos cerrados, y Tam rezaba para que estuviese inconsciente.

'' Carla, por favor, levanta'' Tam la movió un poco, Carla abrió los ojos, en un segundo, las dos estaban de pie, mirándose la una a la otra.

'' Nos han…'' Carla preguntó con miedo.

''Todavía no… Pero antes de que te cojan, yo me pondré delante suyo, tu corre y dile a Allison y a Annie que no vuelvan a por mi'' Tam le dijo, los ojos de Carla la miraban con miedo. Una sensación que casi nunca experimentaba, miraba a los ojos marrón verdosos de la morena.

'' Tam, no sé por que dices eso… Randall volvería a por ti y lo sabes…'' Carla le dijo.

'' Ya, pero Randall no está aquí para arreglarlo, estamos salvándole el culo, ¿recuerdas?'' Tam cargó su pistola, iba a salir y hacer frente a los caminantes que le esperaban fuera. '' ¿Preparada?'' Tam le dio un abrazo y las dos salieron del garaje donde se habían protegido durante unas horas mientras esos hijos de puta les esperaban fuera.

Las dos chicas salieron de allí como un rayo, habían encontrado a Dave y a Tony, y los malditos responsables de su muerte lo pagarían caro, vaya que si lo pagarían. Habían encontrado a Sean… Bueno, al antiguo Sean, las atacó, Tam lo mató con el machete que le regaló Dave, con el cual se había encariñado, le trataba como una hermana pequeña y le ayudaba a liderar el grupo. Cuando encontraron a Dave y a Tony, Tam y Carla se echaron a llorar, Dave y Carla eran hermanos, y Tony la conocía desde que ella tenía trece años, la mitad de los que tenía ahora.

'' Venga Carla, llegaremos bien, ¡un último esfuerzo!'' Tam gritó y mató a un caminante, al cual le faltaba media mandíbula, y le faltaba un ojo. Venían más de siete cuando alcanzaron la camioneta de Carla. '' ¿Estas bien?'' Carla arrancó a llorar justo al entrar en la carretera. Tam lloraba, las dos lo hacían, y no podían llevarse ni a Tony ni a Dave, malditos caminantes… Pero… _¿Qué había sido de Randall? Del grupo que volvió a por el hermano de Carla y Tony… Solo había vuelto Nate, y Sean era uno de ellos… _Sólo pensarlo el estómago de Tam se revolvía, de Randall si se había encariñado muchísimo, le llamaba hermano, y eso frustraba a Randall, no la quería como amiga, pero Tam tenía a alguien muy presente en la cabeza.

'' ¿Qué haremos con…?'' Carla no acabó la frase.

'' Volveré aquí con alguien más, tu, por ahora, te mereces un buen descanso, yo se lo diré al grupo'' Tam sonrió con una media sonrisa. Carla había perdido a su hermano, y Tam sabía lo que era eso.

'' Gracias Tam, por venir aquí conmigo, enserio'' Carla le cogió la mano y la apretó en señal de afecto. Tam le volvió a sonreír.

'' Échate un rato, y no me seas pardilla, en la prisión, vete a dormir un rato.'' Tam le sugirió, y Carla, con lágrimas silenciosas, se durmió.

Tam condujo durante media hora en silencio, cuando por fin, las puertas de la enorme prisión se abrieron delante de la camioneta azul oscuro, el color favorito de Dave. Tam aparcó la camioneta y despertó a Carla. Las dos entraron en la prisión.

'' ¿Dónde está Randall?'' Dexter les salió al paso, pero Tam fue hacia Nate, sin responder a su mano derecha en asuntos de la prisión.

'' ¿Qué coño pasó, Nate?'' Tam, para ser una mujer, esta mierda de apocalipsis y la perdida de mucha gente la habían endurecido. '' Y créeme, no escucho mentiras'' Tam le miró a los ojos, desafiándolo.

'' Está bien, suéltame, por favor. '' Tam soltó a Nate y le volvió a mirar con cara decidida. '' Se cayó de un tejado, no sé que pasó, eran muchos y no teníamos munición, mataron a Sean, estaba solo, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?'' Tam sabía lo que hizo, a ella también se lo habían hecho.

'' Lo abandonaste'' Dexter dijo detrás de Tam. '' Es mi puto hermano, Tam, voy a ir a por él'' Dexter dijo gritando, cosa que atrajo a Annie y a Allison.

'' Tam, ¿Qué ha pasado?'' Annie dijo, mientras Allison iba a por su hermana mayor, a la cual admiraba por matar a esos monstruos que les perseguían.

'' Han matado a Dave, a Tony y a Sean'' Tam dijo, eran cuatro menos, y no eran muchos. Por ahora, solo eran ella, Annie, Allison, Dexter, Nate y Carla, menos Dave, Tony y Sean, y un posible caso de desaparición.

'' ¡¿Qué!'' Annie se llevó una mano a la boca, su cara de sorpresa decía lo mismo que la de Tam, estaban jodidamente jodidos. '' ¿Pero cómo...?''

'' Disparos, Tony tres y Dave uno solo, el capullo que le disparó tenía buena puntería'' Tam miró a Annie, que estaba llorando silenciosamente. '' Me ofrezco para hacer las guardias de Tony y Dave''

'' Ni pensarlo, llevas días sin dormir, yo los haré'' Annie dijo, y sin dejar que Tam rechistara, la llevó a su ''_habitación_'', una celda, solo ocupaban 10 celdas, ahora solo 6. Annie la echó en su cama. '' Tam, estamos bien aquí, nada va a pasar, ahora duérmete. ''

'' Annie, si algo pasa, avísame. '' Tam confió en ella para que vigilara la cárcel, lo había hecho más de una vez desde que llegaron hace dos meses.

'' Lo haré'' Annie la besó en la frente y se fue.

Tam se levantó sudando y gritando, la pesadilla que la perseguía durante tanto tiempo había vuelto, la misma gente, más Dave y Randall, los dos sin transformar, morían delante de ella y la mataban... junto a su madre, Josh y… Daryl, ¿Qué habrá sido de él? Esa pregunta torturaba a Tam hasta dejarla sin respirar durante unos segundos.

'' Tam, levanta, ven a ver esto'' La voz de Nate sonó desde fuera de su celda. ''Rápido'' No llegaban a las 3 del mediodía, había dormido casi 16 horas.

Tam salió de la celda, siguiendo a Nate, llegaron a la torre desde donde vigilaban normalmente.

'' ¿Qué coño?'' Tam dijo, sorprendida, no eran docenas, eran cientos, caminantes, todos iban en dirección a ninguna parte, unos miraban la cárcel, otros el bosque. ''Dios mio…'' Tam susurró, Dexter los miraba con asco, Carla con sorpresa, Allison con horripilación, Nate con miedo y Annie miraba a Tam, con una pregunta en su cara.

'' Tam, ¿Qué hacemos?'' Annie le preguntó. Tam pensó un segundo.

'' Todos, a una de las celdas grandes, nos encerraremos allí mientras pasa el grupo'' Tam ordenó, y como si fuese un sargento, todos fueron hacia abajo.

Se encerraron en la celda que tenían preparada por si acaso algo pasaba. Lo mejor de la prisión era el agua caliente y la electricidad, ya que la energía en esa prisión se obtenía del Sol. Tam contó las horas hasta que pudieron salir, tres horas encerrados, pero ya no quedaban caminantes a la vista. Solo tres rezagados que Annie se cargó con una pistola con silenciador que había en el arsenal de los guardias de la prisión. Un golpe de suerte, eso era la prisión.


	2. Dos caminantes

**DOS CAMINANTES.**

Tenían dos opciones, miró a Dexter, parecía convencido, Tam no sabía qué creer, Randall había estado allí, y según Nate, se había atrancado en una verja, lo dejó allí, pero tampoco se podía hacer mucho, salvo dispararle.

'' Dijo aquí, ¿verdad?'' Dexter preguntó. '' Aquí hay restos de sangre, pero nada más. '' Tam miró los restos de sangre, un torniquete, había poca si se tenía que sacar una pierna.

'' Si, pero sólo es eso, sangre. '' Tam dijo, no muy convencida. Cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y frunció los labios.

'' Era de alguien vivo, los caminantes no sueltan tanto'' Dexter la acabó de convencer, eso era cierto, y tampoco habría mucha gente cuerda últimamente.

'' Sigamos buscando, pero antes de nada, ayúdame a llevar a Dave y a los demás'' Carla se lo había pedido, que llevaran a su hermano para que pudiesen enterrarle, y lo iba a hacer. Tam y Dexter subieron a sus difuntos a la camioneta de Carla.

'' ¿Por donde quieres ir?'' Dexter le preguntó a Tam mientras soltaba el cadáver de Tony.

Tam solo miraba a Dave, maldita sea, el cabrón que le disparó tenía muy buena puntería, entre ceja y ceja, muerte asegurada.

'' Vayamos calle arriba, si hay algo malo, podremos salir corriendo en bajada y ganaremos más velocidad'' Tam dijo, mirando la calle. '' Dexter, este sitio no me gusta nada. ''

'' Lo sé, parece muy muerto. '' Dexter miró a un caminante que venía, pero lo derribó fácilmente con su machete. '' Y este de aquí es un perfecto ejemplo'' Dexter dijo, agachándose a su lado, lo miró bien, no tenía camiseta, y no mostraba ninguna mordida. '' Tam, ven, mira esto'' Tam se acercó y se agachó en el mismo sitio.

'' ¿Algo va mal?'' Tam le preguntó.

'' No tiene mordidas ni arañazos. '' Dexter le dijo, mirando bien al caminante.

'' ¿Cómo es posible?'' Tam le dijo, no entendía nada, si no tenía mordiscos ni arañazos, ¿cómo podía estar infectado? '' Venga, ahora da igual, busquemos a Randall'' Tam se levantó y Dexter hizo lo mismo, los dos fueron calle arriba.

Cuando Tam y Dexter llegaron al final de la calle, un escalofrío les inundó, el frío se empezaba a notar y casi no tenían ropa para el invierno, que ese año sería duro. Los dos empezaron a bajar cuando vieron un pequeño grupo de unos cinco caminantes cerca suyo, los miraron y decidieron no disparar, solo corrieron hacia el coche.

**ANNIE**

Llevaban vigilando la cárcel desde que Tam y Dexter se habían ido a por Randall. Ella y Michonne sabían vigilar bien la prisión.

Michonne era una mujer de unos 28 años, era de piel negra y de pelo aún más oscuro que sus ojos, lo tenía de una longitud media y muy rizada, solía usar una bandana para esconder su frente, la primera vez que la vieron, fue dentro de la prisión y su primera impresión fue ver su katana, un arma muy poderosa si sabes usarla.

'' Mañana saldré a ver si puedo encontrar a Randall, seguro que está por ahí fuera, escondido con el rabo entre las piernas'' Michonne dijo, era una mujer dura, pero quería a la gente de su grupo, la primera semana se cerró en banda, pero cuando Tam empezó a ir con ella y a hablarle… No se resistió a la morena, era demasiado buena y no se merecía lo que estaba pasando en el mundo, ni lo que le habían hecho, ni a la gente que había perdido, Michonne le prometió que si encontraban al idiota que la dejó tirada, le pegaría una patada en el culo, Tam reía con ella y se ganó su confianza, pero eso todos lo hicieron, era su líder, y se lo merecía.

'' No crees que deberíamos matar a…'' Annie hizo una pausa, se refería a su novio y su mejor amigo, que no eran muy bienvenidos, eran caminantes.

'' Deberíamos, pero es un buen aviso, no se me ha acercado ni un caminante cuando salgo'' Michonne tenía razón, era un buen aviso, y parecían seguros, no tenían ni brazos ni mandíbula inferior. '' Mañana, cuando vuelva, los mataré, no quiero seguir viéndolos así''

'' Estarán en un lugar mejor'' Annie le dijo, y tenía razón.

'' Eso espero'' Michonne le dijo, mirando hacia la camioneta que llegaba. '' Vamos a levantar a Allison, su hermana ya ha llegado''

Las dos chicas bajaron de la torre de vigilancia de la prisión, pasando por la cafetería y las habitaciones, levantando a Carla y a Allison. Carla se tuvo que vestir, iba en pijama, algo que a Tam le hacía mucha gracia era que llevase una corbata negra.

'' Nada, no estaba, hola Michonne, ¿cuándo llegaste?'' Tam la vio y la abrazó, fue con su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

'' Hace unas horas. ¿Ni rastro?'' Michonne le dijo.

'' Nada, hay sangre, pero no está Randall'' Dexter dijo, la mirada se le perdía, echaba de menos a su hermano pequeño.

'' Mañana saldré a ver si lo veo, habrá salido de la ciudad'' Michonne intentó animar a Dexter, pero era imposible, veía en sus ojos la misma mirada que ella tenía cuando perdió a su prometido y a su mejor amigo. '' Seguro que está bien. ''

El día siguiente llegó rápidamente, a Tam no le dejaron hacer la guardia, ya que su cansancio se hacía más notable. Esa mañana, todos se reunieron en el patio de la cárcel e enterraron a Dave y a Tony, Carla estaba destrozada. Cuando la tarde empezaba a caer y Nate y Carla empezaban la cena mientras Michonne había salido de la cárcel para buscar a Randall, Allison y Dexter repasaban algunas cosas. Tam estaba vigilando, vio aparecer a Michonne y a… ¡Andrea! Tam la reconoció por el pelo rubio que la caracterizaba, si ella estaba viva, Amy también podría estarlo.

'' Annie, ¡Annie mira!'' Tam dijo, por primera vez en bastante tiempo, Tam sonreía como lo hacía antes. Annie miró por el lado de Tam, luego las dos se miraron y empezaron a correr hacia Andrea.

**ANDREA**

Sabía que estaba perdida, no le quedaban apenas balas, y un rifle no era una buena salida, atraería más caminantes, y solo le quedaban dos que la seguían. Andrea reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban al estar corriendo durante todo el día. Cogió la pistola al revés y mató a un caminante, pero al acabar con él, el siguiente la tiró al suelo.

'' _Esto es el final_'' Oyó las palabras del Doctor Jenner, y maldijo mentalmente a Dale por haberla hecho acabar comida por un caminante.

Los pensamientos de Andrea se desvanecieron al ver la silueta de una mujer con dos caminantes atados con cadenas. Esta mujer, mató al último caminante y miró a Andrea. La ayudó a levantarse y se quitó la capucha.

'' Soy Michonne'' Solo dijo. Tenía el pelo negro como el carbón, su piel era oscura, casi más oscura que T-Dog. '' ¿Te han mordido?'' La mujer le preguntó.

'' No…'' Tartamudeó Andrea con esa última palabra antes de romper a llorar.

'' Oye, oye, tranquila, todos hemos pasado por esto, estoy en un grupo, ven conmigo y te ayudaremos, tenemos un medico. '' Michonne le ofreció, Andrea no dudó y asintió, siguiendo a Michonne, su nueva heroína, un poco rara – tenía dos caminantes atados, sin brazos y sin mandíbula inferior-, pero se conformaba.

Tan solo habían caminado unos diez minutos cuando unas chicas se le tiraron encima de ella abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

'' ¡Dios mío, Andrea!'' Tam la abrazaba en el suelo, junto a Annie. '' No me lo puedo creer, ¡estás viva! ¡ESTÁS VIVA!'' Tam gritaba muchísimo, habían encontrado a Andrea, la echaba de menos, a ella, a Amy y a… Mejor no pensarlo.

'' ¿Estás bien, te han mordido?'' Annie preguntó a Andrea, que aún estaba sorprendida de ver a las dos mejores amigas de su hermana, con la que habían reído, habían jugado cuando eran pequeñas – bueno, Andrea las miraba y a veces se unía-, pero eran importantes para ella.

'' No, estoy bien'' Dijo Andrea antes de perder el conocimiento y desmayarse.

**TAM.**

Andrea estaba en una celda que le habían preparado, estaba acostada mientras Dexter la observaba.

'' Está perfectamente, debe descansar. '' Dexter concluyó y miró a Tam, que desde que habían encontrado a Andrea estaba más contenta de lo normal. Carla solo miraba como Dexter curaba a Andrea, tenía algunos rasguños poco importantes, se pondría bien.

Tam había decidido hacer compañía a Nate en las guardias, Nate se le opuso, pero consiguió convencerlo con una gran sonrisa y un buen argumento, al estilo Tam, que había vuelto hace unas horas.

'' Eh, allí. '' Nate señaló con su rifle una pequeña hoguera. '' ¿Los traemos o lo dejamos para mañana por la mañana?''

'' Es mejor mañana, ahora no podemos dejar esto sin vigilancia, ahora, vete a dormir, avisa a Carla o a Michonne de que vengan y hagan guardia conmigo. '' Tam le ordenó, Nate salió de la torre de vigilancia y a los diez minutos Michonne apareció, con lágrimas en los ojos.

'' Ya no hay caminantes. '' Michonne dijo, antes de que Tam la abrazara y Michonne se derrumbara en su hombro, Tam pensó en muchas cosas, pero solo una rondó su cabeza, movió su cabeza para quitarse el pensamiento y dejó que Michonne llorara hasta la mañana, cuando las dos, acompañadas por Dexter, fueron a por los restos de la hoguera.

'' Si están vivos, a la cárcel, necesitaré hablar con su líder, si veis que me atacan, corred y yo llegaré en nada. '' Tam les dijo antes de salir. Tam fue hacia su hermana pequeña y la besó en la frente. '' Volveré, te lo prometo'' Allison la miró y sonrió.

'' Sé que volverás, siempre lo haces. '' Allison le dijo y se acercó al oído de Tam. '' Tengo un buen presentimiento, quizá es Amy. '' Tam le sonrió, ella estaba tan esperanzada como su hermana.

**MICHONNE, DEXTER Y TAM.**

Los tres llegaron al grupo, cuando Tam le quitó el arma a un chico muy joven que parecía chino y se giró para el siguiente, a parte de ver una ballesta, vio a una mujer abrazada a este último hombre.

'' No es posible, mierda. '' Tam dijo, pero antes de hacer nada, le quitó la ballesta, a saber que haría con ella. Tam se acercó a él y muy lentamente – Tam sabía que se odiaría completamente por ello- le besó.


	3. Sin esperanza

**SIN ESPERANZA.**

**DARYL.**

Daryl se apartó cuando notó que alguien le besó, pensaba que era Carol, pero cuando vio que no era Carol, ya que tenía el pelo largo, abrió mucho los ojos, se echó hacia adelante, mirando raro.

'' No, no, ahora te transformarás en caminante, y me morderás, ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Lárgate!'' Daryl le gritó, e hizo que todo el grupo se levantara, incluida Carol, que gritó como una loca al ver a una chica morena justo a su lado, rodando los ojos, Carol se abrazó más a Daryl aún.

'' ¿Qué, ya te la has tirado? Me pensaba que después de dejarme tirada en medio de un puto apocalipsis tendrías algo de escrúpulos. '' La morena le sonrió a Carol, si las sonrisas mataran, ellos dos estarían bajo tierra, se acercó a Daryl y le dio una bofetada. Todo el grupo la miraba, acababa de abofetear a Daryl Dixon, una chica que había aparecido allí por arte de magia. '' Dexter, llévalos, yo me voy de aquí, vaya a ser que me dejen tirada. ''

Ese tal Dexter miraba muy mal a Daryl, igual que la mujer negra armada con una katana.

'' Soy Dexter, el doctor de la prisión, ¿quién manda aquí?'' El hombre que tenía una mochila llena de armas, incluida su ballesta, dijo, mientras Rick se ponía en pie.

'' Rick Grimes, mi mujer Lori y mi hijo Carl. Este es mi grupo, Hershell y sus hijas, Maggie y Beth, Glenn, T-Dog, Carol y…'' Rick fue interrumpido por Michonne.

'' ¿Daryl Dixon?'' Michonne dijo mirándole. '' Creo que sé quien es. ''

Genial. Daryl solo la miró, no tenía ningún problema por aguantar la mirada, pero se avergonzaba de lo que había hecho, así que la bajo y Rick lo miró.

'' Si, es Daryl…'' Rick dijo y siguió. '' ¿Dexter, quién manda en vuestro grupo?''

'' Esa chica que ha salido corriendo de aquí, Tam. '' Dexter miró a Daryl, que a la vez, levantaba la mirada con sorpresa. _Genial_, se volvió a repetir en su interior.

**TAM.**

Tam entró corriendo a la prisión, llorando, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, Daryl, y una mujer, abrazada a él como una lapa. Annie fue a su encuentro, corriendo, con Carla y Andrea a su lado, mientras Allison la miraba desde la entrada principal con Nate a su lado.

'' Annie, está vivo, está vivo y tiene ya a otra'' Tam se tiró a los brazos de su mejor amiga, llorando.

'' ¿Qué ha pasado?, Tam, dios mio…'' Annie calló al escuchar la última palabra de Tam, otra.

'' Tam, ¿quién está vivo?'' Andrea no entendía nada, no sabía de quien hablaban ni por que Tam lloraba.

'' Daryl, Daryl está vivo'' Tam dijo y Andrea sabía a quien se refería, pero no acababa de juntar las piezas. Mientras Tam lloraba, Annie se la llevó a su celda, acompañada por Carla, Nate tampoco entendía nada, pero pronto, Annie cogió del brazo a Andrea y se lo contó todo.

'' Así que el idiota de Tam era el mismo Daryl…'' Andrea concluyó, y Annie asintió. '' Entonces, la mujer que vio Tam abrazada a Daryl es Carol, acaba de perder a su hija, pero no sé que se trae con Daryl. '' Andrea dedujo.

'' Pero no sé que narices hace con una chica ya, dejó tirada a Tam'' Annie dijo, y miró con odio a la puerta de la prisión, que empezaba a abrirse. '' Lo mataré si se acerca a Tam. ''

Tam salió de su celda acompañada por Allison, dejó a su hermana con Annie y salió a recibir a sus nuevos compañeros, solo si ellos aceptaban.

**DARYL.**

Daryl cogió la moto y se negó a que Carol fuera con él, ya había estropeado las cosas sin saber quién era Tam, así que Michonne fue detrás de él, diciéndole por dónde ir, Michonne sonaba muy enfadada y Daryl sabía porque, Tam le había contado todo, y ahora tenía mucha gente que le odiaba a parte de Tam – la bofetada no era lo que más le dolió-, su grupo.

Una gran prisión se levantó ante ellos, con una Tam cruzada de brazos en la puerta, hizo una señal para que dejaran los coches en el patio, el cual tenía una pista de básquet, una de beisbol y la prisión en sí. Cuando aparcaron los coches – y la moto de Merle- Tam se acercó a ellos.

'' ¿Quién manda?'' Solo preguntó y miró con odio a Daryl, que no entendía nada, para empezar, le había besado, luego abofeteado y tenía un club de odiadores. '' Venga, no somos caníbales ni nada por el estilo. ''

'' Yo, yo lidero el grupo. '' Rick dio un paso hacia adelante, y Tam le sonrió. '' Rick Grimes''

'' Tamara Rouge, Tam. '' Se apretaron las manos en señal de saludo. '' Os daré un pequeño paseo por las instalaciones y decidís si os queréis quedar, solo intentamos sobrevivir. ''

'' Daryl…'' Carol se acercó a Daryl con las manos cruzadas en el pecho, expresando preocupación. '' ¿Tú te fías de esta chica?''

'' Oye, em… La mujer de al lado de ese'' Tam la señaló.

'' Carol Peletier'' Carol la miró y Tam le sonrió.

'' Si no te fías de mí, lo entiendo, yo no me fío de nadie excepto de mi grupo, así que si no te convence, mira, ahí hay una puerta, ¿la ves? Pues te puedes largar. '' Tam acabó, no entendía las caras de ese grupo, sorpresa, miedo, frustración, admiración,… '' ¿Preguntas?''

'' ¿Aquí hay agua caliente?'' T-Dog preguntó, por detrás del chico joven que Tam desarmó, que estaba abrazado a una chica con el pelo más o menos corto.

'' Claro que sí, la prisión funciona con energía solar, así que se calienta el agua que recogemos cuando llueve o de un pozo cerca de aquí'' Tam respondió. El chico joven cambió de cara al escuchar pozo. ''Seguidme, si os parece bien, pero tu, pequeño oficial de policía, tengo una hermana pequeña, podréis jugar juntos'' El niño pequeño le miró y le sonrió, luego asintió. ''Antes de nada, ¿hay algún infectado?'' Todos se miraron entre ellos.

'' Tam, deberíamos hablar de algo, pero en privado'' Rick le dijo, y se separó de una mujer que Tam dedujo que era su esposa. '' Pero antes, enséñanos este lugar. ''

Tam empezó por presentar al grupo, Carla, Nate, Dexter, Annie y Michonne, luego presentó a su hermana Allison, a la que Daryl salvó de haber ido a por su hermano mayor zombificado. Allison y Carl salieron a jugar al patio de la prisión.

Cuando Tam acabó de enseñar la cárcel al nuevo grupo, se retiró con Rick a uno de los despachos que había en la cárcel.

'' ¿Quién del grupo está infectado?'' Tam preguntó, estas cosas eran difíciles de decir.

'' Tam, hace poco el CDC explotó, llevándose consigo todas las esperanzas en encontrar una cura. '' Rick le dijo, entonces la miró a los ojos. '' Tam, había un solo hombre allí, antes de que explotará me dijo algo. ''

'' ¿Quieres decir que nunca habrá cura? ¿Nunca nos salvaremos?'' Tam empezaba a ponerse seria.

'' Tam, estamos todos infectados. '' La voz de Rick fue como un cuchillo para ella, haciendo que se tuviese que sentar.


	4. Nadie va a morir aquí

**Nadie va a morir aquí.**

**DARYL**

Carol se acercó a él y se sentó con él en el patio de la prisión, donde había unos bancos.

'' ¿Quién era esa chica?'' Carol le preguntó. Mirándole a los ojos, él bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo. Carol sabía que era importante para él, y estaba avergonzado.

'' Alguien importante'' Daryl respondió, pero seguía mirando al suelo.

'' Pero, ¿Qué relación tenía contigo, era tu hermana, o algo?'' Carol preguntó, mantenía la esperanza de que fuese solo una amiga, o su hermana, o familiar, pero si era algo parecido a su mujer, ella no podía hacer nada.

'' Era mi novia, y yo la dejé tirada en el medio de un puto apocalipsis zombi'' Daryl la miró a los ojos, Carol le vio y se puso la mano en la boca. Daryl Dixon tenía una lágrima en la cara.

**TAM**

'' Infectados. ¿Cómo es posible eso, Rick?'' Tam miró a Rick buscando respuestas que no tenía. Ahora Tam se daba asco, era uno de ellos, o lo sería si moría.

'' No lo sé, sólo me dijo eso, nada más'' Rick le dijo, mirándola. '' Mi mujer está embarazada, y hemos perdido a mucha gente, si no molestamos, nos gustaría formar parte de este grupo. '' Rick se sorprendió cuando Tam le abrazó con fuerza.

'' Enhorabuena'' Le sonrió y después continuó. '' Estaremos encantados de que os quedéis aquí con nosotros'' Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, y Rick le sonrió en respuesta.

Después de la charla con Rick, Tam reunió a todos los que pertenecían a su grupo en la misma sala.

'' Está bien chicos, os seré sincera y rápida, debo encargarme de unas cuantas cosas, acabo de hablar con Rick, la explosión que se oyó hace un mes o así no fue algo normal, el CDC explotó, llevándose las esperanzas de una cura'' Tam fue interrumpida por Carla.

'' ¿Entonces no hay cura? ¿Nada de nada?'' Carla dijo, con tono de preocupación.

'' No, espera, no he acabado, es lo más difícil de decir, no os asustéis, por favor…'' Tam hizo un minuto de silencio. ''Estamos todos infectados''

'' Es un virus que se transmite por aire, en ese caso. '' Dexter dijo. '' Tam, ese caminante del pueblo, murió, ¡no estaba mordido!''

'' Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que soy uno de ellos?'' Annie se levantó rápidamente, asustada. ''Tam, no quiero acabar como ellos, ¡no quiero!''

'' Nadie acabará como uno de ellos, Annie, tranquila'' Tam abrazó a Annie, que temblaba como un flan. '' De todos modos, si no mueres, no te transformas. Y nadie va a morir aquí'' Tam sonrió a todo su grupo y se dispuso a ir a buscar a Daryl para pedirle explicaciones.

Tam vio a Daryl a lo lejos, en el patio de la cárcel, miraba al suelo, mientras Carol se le acercaba y hablaba con él, Tam solo miraba, mientras ella estaba a su lado, después de cinco minutos de conversación, Carol besó a Daryl. _Espera. ¡Carol está besando a Daryl!_ el corazón de Tam se paró durante un momento, le dolía el estómago, Michonne fue a su lado, y las dos miraron el panorama cuando Carol se dio cuenta que estaban mirando.

'' Cobarde. '' Michonne dijo mientras Carol las miraba y se iba corriendo, Tam no aguantaba más, quería salir de allí, quería acabar con todo, desaparecer, cuando vio que Daryl se levantó y vio a Tam allí, plantada y llorando, agachó la mirada. Ella solo enseño el dedo corazón y se fue, no sin antes pasar por al lado de Daryl, Michonne sabía que lo hacía para hacerle ver lo que había causado.

La morena abrió la puerta de la cárcel y se largó de allí, metiéndose en el bosque, sola y desarmada. Se encontraba muy mal, demasiado, le pinchaba el pecho y estaba muy nerviosa. Encontró un árbol y se acurrucó al lado, la situación la estaba superando. Solo pensar en que Daryl había besado a Carol empezó a llorar silenciosamente, estaba muy dolida, pero no iba a gritar para atraer al grupo de caminantes del otro día.

Tam no sabe cómo no pudo darse cuenta, lo hizo demasiado tarde, tenía a un caminante muy cerca, menos de tres metros, no podía huir, solo gritó, como si le fuese la vida en ello, hasta que el caminante estaba encima de ella, le faltaban los labios y no tenía pelo, pero por la ropa sabía que era mujer. La caminante la cogió de los brazos.

''_Todo tiene un final, lo siento mucho Allison, lo siento Annie. _'' Tam se empezaba a rendir y a aceptar su futuro como merienda de caminante, hasta que una sola flecha atravesó el cráneo de esa mujer, o lo que quedaba de ella, haciendo que la punta de la flecha quedase a apenas cinco centímetros de su frente.

'' Tam, ¿te ha mordido?'' Tam miraba a un punto muerto mientras Daryl se le acercaba, estaba tumbada en el suelo, con la caminante justo a su lado. '' Tam, ¿estás bien?'' Daryl le pasó una mano por la mejilla, Tam salió de su shock rápidamente y de no haber sido por los reflejos de Daryl, Tam le hubiese vuelto a dar.

'' ¡La has besado! ¡La has besado!'' Tam le repetía, pero Daryl no la había besado, ella le había besado mientras él estaba llorando, ¡por una maldita vez que lloraba!

'' ¡Yo no la he besado, joder!'' Daryl le gritó en la cara, estaba rojo de rabia y ella lo notaba.

'' Si claro, y el apocalipsis zombi nunca ha pasado, ni me dejaste tirada en medio de él, como que tampoco has dormido con ella, ni la has besado, Daryl, yo ya no soy tan inocente'' Tam le devolvió el grito, cada vez estaban más cerca, Tam sabía que no aguantaría más, no quería llorar delante de él.

'' ¡Nunca pensé en dejarte allí, no sé por qué coño lo hice, pero lo hice, Tam olvídalo!'' Daryl le gritó y juntó su frente con la de Tam, que empezaba a llorar al recordarlo todo.

'' ¡Y ahora me dirás que me has echado de menos, y que cada vez que besabas a Carol pensabas en mí, verdad!'' Tam sollozaba, se negaba a llorar, pero lo conseguía.

'' No he besado a Carol'' Daryl volvió a decir, Tam se estaba cansando de que no parara de decir lo mismo. '' Es verdad, todo lo que dices, soy un gilipollas, puedes abofetearme, decirme de todo, no voy a moverme, pero yo no he besado a Carol''

'' Suficiente, por favor, para ya, ¿no me ves? Llevo dos putos meses pensando que estabas muerto, convenciéndome a mí misma de que no te volvería a ver, que yo no te importaba cuando me dejaste en la puerta de mi casa, que eras igual que tu hermano, siempre detrás de chicas, acostándote con ellas y dejándolas atrás por la mañana, me he equivocado muchísimo contigo, te odio por hacerme creer que me querías, te odio por lo mal que me lo has hecho pasar, te odio por estar aquí, te odio por haberme salvado, deberías dejarme morir, dejaría de sufrir, y tu aquí, plantado delante de mi, con cara de estúpido, Daryl, lárgate de aquí, déjame en paz.'' Tam explotó en su cara, gritándole todo lo que Daryl sabía que había hecho, llorando como nunca había llorado, pero cuando Tam acabó, Daryl soltó una lágrima, tenía razón. '' ¿Sabes qué? Tírate a Carol en mi cama, te la dejo, pero por favor, deja de hacerme sufrir'' Tam acabó y miró a Daryl. '' Supongo que ese TE QUIERO que me dijiste la noche que me dejaste tirada era falso, ¿verdad?''

'' No lo era. '' Daryl dijo, era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, estaba muy avergonzado por que Tam había hecho que viese como era en realidad. Un copia de Merle.

'' Ya…'' Tam se giró, pero en ese momento miró hacia arriba, buscando una respuesta, alguna cosa que le hiciera volver a creer en Daryl, una puta señal, así que, se giró sobre si misma y demostró un ataque de bipolaridad total besándolo.

Un beso, eso es lo que necesitaba ella en ese momento, volver a sentir que todo estaba bien, que se levantaría y tendría que ir a levantar a Josh y a Allison, que su madre prepararía una tostada y que – aunque parezca mentira- Morrisey le gritara, entonces ir al colegio con Annie, a enseñar a sus alumnos y por la noche, ver a Daryl y emborracharse con él, pero no, allí seguían, en el medio de un puto bosque, besándose como si no se hubiesen visto en más de diez años, como vio Tam en una película que Annie le dejó cuando tenían dieciséis años.

'' Daryl'' Solo le dijo eso, para entonces estirarse en el suelo del bosque, Tam no se resistía, y él seguía. '' Estamos en medio de un puñetero bosque, aquí, no. ''

'' Pero…'' Daryl no quería parar, ahora no, no quería volver a la cárcel, sabiendo que Carol se le tiraría al cuello y le diría las cosas que le parecían mal y que no quería decir en voz alta.

'' Después de cenar en mi celda, hazme caso'' Tam sonrió de esa manera que Daryl miraba cada noche antes de que cayera dormido, a su lado, cuando las cosas estaban bien.

**ANNIE.**

Llevaba hablando con Maggie, con Glenn y con Beth desde que entraron en la cocina, no paraba de reír, Glenn no sabía cocinar, se le quemó una simple tortilla, Maggie la probó y puso una cara de asco impresionante, haciendo que Annie y Beth rieran hasta que Annie casi vomita, Annie paró mientras Carol entraba en la cocina, miró a Maggie e hizo una mueca, Michonne le contó lo que había pasado, esa tal Carol, había besado a Daryl y Tam se fue de la cárcel corriendo, haciendo que Daryl, ballesta en mano, la siguiera, Annie puso cara de fastidio cuando se le acercó.

'' Oye, ¿este sitio es seguro?'' Carol preguntó a Annie, apartándola de las risas de Maggie, Glenn y Beth.

'' Mira, es mucho más seguro que estar fuera de camping, al aire libre y todo eso'' Annie respondió, mirando con una sonrisa a Carol, no le había caído muy bien.

'' Me llamo Carol'' Carol se presentó a Annie con una sonrisa que le recordaba a su madre.

'' Annie, mejor amiga de Tam, antes del apocalipsis y antes de que el idiota ese se pusiera en el medio'' Annie dijo, haciendo énfasis en la palabra idiota, con fácil traducción a Daryl Dixon.

'' No entiendo que ha pasado con Tam y con Daryl, no me ha querido decir nada…'' Carol dijo, quería saber que había pasado para que ella hubiese abofeteado a Daryl.

Carla entró a la cocina acompañada de Nate, entre esos dos había algo especial, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar, en la cárcel nadie era cotilla. Annie dudó unos segundos, pero le contó a Carol todo lo que sabía de Tam y el idiota, ella sólo escuchaba con atención, mientras sabía que debería disculparse con Tam, por el beso que le dio a Daryl, sin saber que ella sufriría.


	5. Su tesoro

**Su tesoro.**

**TAM.**

Llegó a la cárcel cogida de la mano de Daryl, ya era de noche, y se dio cuenta de que haber salido sola de la cárcel desarmada le podría haber costado la vida, se separó de Daryl para ir a buscar a su hermana, que estaba jugando con Carl vigilados por Lori y Hershell, así que fue a hablar con ellos.

'' Daryl, ves a ver como va la cena, yo ahora voy. '' Tam le dijo y antes de que pudiese decir nada salió corriendo hacia la pista de básquet de la cárcel. '' Hola, buenas noches'' Tam les sonrió con muchísima fuerza.

'' Buenas noches, Tam'' Lori le dijo, mientras hacia sitio en el banco donde estaban sentados.

'' Buenas noches. '' Hershell dijo a su lado, los tres se sentaron. '' ¿Cómo llegasteis aquí? Quiero decir, ¿no había nadie?''

'' Fue un golpe de suerte, encontramos esta prisión justamente unas semanas después de que Atlanta cayese, pasamos por ese atasco enorme de la carretera y llegamos aquí, pero no estaba vacía, estaban Dave, Tony, Sean, Michonne, Nate y Carla, nos ayudaron muchísimo, pero hemos perdido a mucha gente, en un pueblo de aquí cerca, alguien los mató y uno de nosotros desapareció, no queda nada de él. '' Tam dijo, recordando a Randall, como un hermano para ella. '' Lo estamos buscando, pero no hay rastro de él. ''

'' ¿Cómo se llamaba?'' Lori dijo, abrazando a Tam.

'' Randall, es… o era el hermano de Dexter'' Tam dijo, parecía esperanzada, '' ¿Lo habéis visto? ''

'' Dios mío, dios mío…'' Lori dijo, a Tam se le fue la esperanza de la cara enseguida, ¿qué le había pasado a Randall, y a Dave y a Tony?

'' Tam, siento decirte esto así como así, pero Randall…'' Hershell intentó acabar la frase, pero fue incapaz. '' Es mejor que lo hables con Rick, él te lo explicará todo''

Tam no dejó que acabase la frase, salió corriendo al interior de la cárcel, corazón en el puño, si había visto a Randall, quizá supiese quién mató a Dave y a Tony. Esquivó a mucha gente por el camino, y cuando llegó a Rick paró en seco, estampándolo contra la pared.

'' ¿Qué coño ha pasado con Randall?'' Tam miró a Rick, con la mirada de líder que tenía para las ocasiones serias, Dexter se acercó a ellos, pero Tam le apartó solo mirarlo, los dos grupos miraban a los líderes, que se miraban mutuamente.

'' Pensábamos que nos haría daño, no sabíamos nada de este lugar'' Rick dijo finalmente.

'' ¿Acaso preguntasteis antes de dónde venía? ¿Preguntasteis bien? ¿Dónde está?'' Tam preguntaba rápidamente. '' ¿Está vivo?''

'' No, no lo está'' Rick dijo y Tam miró a Dexter, que estaba detrás de ella, con miedo en la cara.

'' ¿Quién mató a mi hermano?'' Dexter preguntó a Rick, iba a llorar.

'' Está muerto, fue Shane, era mi mejor amigo'' Rick dijo, estaba muy frustrado, pero eso a Tam le importaba una mierda, por que, si él había cogido a Randall, había matado a Dave y a Tony, Carla dio un paso adelante.

'' Supongo que estoy delante del asesino de mi hermano, ¿me equivoco?'' Carla preguntó, lágrimas en los ojos y sentimientos rotos.

'' Lo estás'' Rick acabó con ella, Carla cayó al suelo, mientras Michonne y Carol la ayudaban a despertarse, se había desmayado. Andrea miraba el panorama desde el fondo de la cocina, junto a Beth. '' Pero ellos nos atacaron, eran ellos o nosotros''

Tam casi cae también, demasiadas miradas puestas en ella, solo se giró y fue a ayudar a Carla, que seguía en el suelo, estirada, cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante, algo vital para la supervivencia.

'' ¿Quién está haciendo la guardia?'' Tam abrió muchísimo los ojos, contó mentalmente a la gente que les rodeaba, estaban todos, excepto Lori, Hershell, Carl y… Allison. Pronto se escucharon gritos, de una niña pequeña, la puerta, no había guardia, mierda, mierda, mierda. Tam corrió hacia la salida, el patio estaba a oscuras, pero se podía ver perfectamente como un caminante muerto estaba al lado de una niña pequeña, los dos en el suelo. ''¡ALLISON!''

'' Tammy, tengo miedo, me duele'' Allison dijo, cuando su hermana mayor se acercó lo que pudo a la niña, con un gran mordisco en el cuello, sangrando.

'' Allison, por dios, no, tú no. '' Tam lloraba, estaba en el suelo, cerca de su hermana pequeña, con su cabeza entre las manos. '' No me dejes, Allison, no te vayas'' Tam veía como su hermana de seis años cerraba los ojos lentamente, tocando la cara de su hermana, dejándola llena de su sangre.

'' Me voy con mamá, con papá y con Josh, quiero verles'' Allison dijo, muy flojo, los demás estaban alrededor de ella, mirándola con impotencia, Allison se iba. '' Tammy, no me quiero morir''

'' No te vas a morir, ¡Dexter, ayúdame!'' Tam miró a Dexter, pero le negó con la cabeza. '' Allison, te quiero'' Tam besó la frente de su hermana pequeña.

'' Tammy, te quiero. '' Tam empezó a llorar más fuerte cuando la cabeza de su hermana cayó a plomo entre sus manos, y esta se enterró en el pecho de su hermana muerta llorando. Le acababan de quitar a la última persona de su familia, Allison, su hermana pequeña, los ojos verdes de su padre y ella, junto con su madre y Josh, todo se iba a la mierda. Tam se levantó como pudo, pero antes de dar un paso, Annie ya estaba allí, para aguantarla, Tam se iba a desmayar, no aguantaba más. Eso es la definición de un día de mierda.

_**UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS.**_

Tam despertó en la enfermería de la cárcel, de paredes blancas, junto a Daryl, que estaba en una de esas incómodas sillas de plástico. Tam miró a Daryl, que estaba dormido, ¿cómo alguien se podía quedar dormido en una silla de esas, y lo más raro, estaba cruzado de piernas y tenía la cara apoyada en la mano? Tam le tocó la cara, y este se despertó de golpe, mirándola.

'' ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?'' Tam dijo, estaba ronca, la noche que perdió a Allison, había llorado y gritado tanto, que se quedó casi sin voz.

'' Tres días'' Daryl le respondió cuando Tam cerró los ojos, otra vez, pero esta vez no se durmió, solo miró al techo.

'' ¿Allison despertó?'' Tam dijo, mirando al techo.

'' Si, Dexter, lo hizo sin dolor, una bala directa'' Daryl le dijo, lentamente, Tam le miró, cogiéndole la mano.

'' A Amy le pasó igual, ¿verdad?'' Tam dijo, no podía hablarlo con Andrea, ya que desde que llegó el grupo se separó bastante de ella. '' ¿Y a Kate y a Merle?''

'' Si, y a Kate también, pero Merle no lo sé, ni siquiera sé si está vivo. '' Daryl dijo, haciendo que Tam se sintiera muy confusa. '' Lo esposaron en una azotea, cuando fui a por él, solo estaba su mano, una jodida mano. '' Tam abrió los ojos, apretando más aún la mano de Daryl. '' Lo siento por lo de Allison, debería haber estado haciendo guardia'' Tam puso el dedo índice que tenía libre para callarle.

'' Daryl, puedes decirle a Carl que venga, por favor'' Tam le dijo, pero su cara seguía igual, no había sonrisa y sus ojos estaban rojos.

El niño pequeño entró en la enfermería, cuando Daryl se le había acercado, se había asustado, Daryl molaba, pero a veces daba miedo. Carl se sentó en la silla de al lado de Tam, acompañado por su madre.

'' Carl, ¿qué pasó esa noche?'' Tam le preguntó y le cogió la mano, como señal de confianza.

'' Entró un caminante, salió de la nada, estábamos jugando al escondite, Allison no sé dónde se escondió, pero cuando llegué al 32 paré por los gritos, mi madre mató al caminante con su pistola, pero Allison ya estaba mordida, lo siento…'' A Tam le subían lágrimas a los ojos, tuvo fuerzas para asentir.

'' No fue tu culpa Carl, gracias por matar al caminante Lori, muchísimas gracias. '' Tam dijo, soltando la mano de Carl. '' Dejadme sola, por favor. ''

Cuando los dos salieron de su cuarto Tam se levantó de la cama, le costaba, Dexter la había dejado muy sedada, pero aun así llegó a la puerta y la cerró con el pestillo, le dio la espalda a la puerta y se apoyó, se deslizó hasta el suelo, se le cerraban los ojos, pero no quería dormirse, así que empezó a llorar y a gritar como una loca, su hermana, su tesoro, estaba muerta. _MUERTA_, Tam se juró protegerla sobre cualquier cosa y ella había muerto, ya no pintaba nada en ese maldito mundo, lleno de muertos o de locos. Los gritos hicieron que Michonne, Annie, Dexter y Daryl empezasen a picar y a intentar abrir la puerta, pero era inútil. Tam se arañó los brazos, que empezaban a sangrar.

'' ¡Dejadme ya en paz, joder!'' Tam les gritó desde la enfermería.

'' ¡Tam abre la puta puerta!'' Annie le dijo, intentándola abrir, pero no pudo. '' Dexter, tira la puerta abajo. ¡Dexter!'' Annie ordenó, mientras Michonne la intentaba abrir con su katana. Andrea se acercó a ellos.

'' Tam, soy Andrea, abre. '' Andrea dijo, pero sonó muy convencida de que abriría, nada, Tam seguía gritando.

'' ¡Dexter, tira la puta puerta abajo!'' Annie volvió a sonar igual de estresada, Tam era cabezota, acabaría sin uñas o sin brazos, o sin voz.

'' No podemos'' Dijo, pero Daryl recordó una cosa y salió corriendo. '' Si está cerca de la puerta la podríamos matar''

'' Joder, ¡Tam, abre la puta puerta!'' Se oyó un cristal romperse y a Tam callándose, se seguía oyendo como lloraba, pero más flojo y sin gritos. '' ¿Tam?'' Annie escuchó a través de la puerta. Jodido Daryl, estaba allí adentro, la ventana, había roto la ventana y había entrado.


	6. Uno de esos abrazos

**AVISO: **este capitulo es muy corto, pero tengo muchísima prisa, no sé si podré subir capítulos, ya que me he quedado sin capítulos y tengo un dedo entablillado, cosa que me retrasa muchísimo más, pero el lunes o el martes subiré tres capítulos de golpe, lo prometo!

**Uno de esos abrazos.**

Tam no se había dado cuenta de que Daryl había entrado en la habitación hasta que la abrazó, con fuerza, para que no pudiese soltarse, tenía los brazos llenos de arañazos y de sangre, y su cara estaba empapada de lágrimas. Tam no paró de gritar ni de llorar, pero esta vez, estaba escondida en el pecho de Daryl. Tam quería estar sola, acabar con todo, así que empezó a darle golpes a Daryl.

'' ¡Suéltame! ¡Que me sueltes!'' Tam gritaba, intentaba que se le escuchase bien.

'' ¡Idiota, que la sueltes, te ha dicho!'' Annie gritó desde detrás de la puerta, picando como una loca.

'' Promete que abrirás y dejaras pasar a Annie y a Dexter. '' Daryl le dijo, sin soltarla, Tam asintió. Daryl la soltó y Tam fue hacia la cama, se estiró.

'' Abre. '' Tam dijo, sin levantar la mirada. Daryl abrió la puerta, luego la miró y Annie entró corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amiga, Michonne y Dexter fueron detrás. Mientras Andrea miraba a Daryl desde el marco de la puerta.

Dexter había curado todas sus heridas, a Tam le escocían muchísimo, y sangraban el doble de lo que ella pensaba, Dexter hacía su trabajo mientras Annie y Michonne la abrazaban por detrás.

'' Dexter, no quiero dormir aquí, me deprime.'' Tam dijo, mientras miraba las paredes de la enfermería y los cristales rotos que Carla acababa de recoger. '' Déjame dormir en mi celda''

'' Tam, no dejaré que duermas sola…'' Dexter dijo, mirándola a los ojos, estaba preocupado por ella.

'' Te prometo que no haré nada, no estoy loca. '' Tam repetía constantemente, había perdido a su hermana, no la cordura. '' Si me quisiese haber suicidado, ya lo hubiese hecho''

'' Cierto, pero mejor…'' Dexter quiso acabar la frase, pero Daryl entró por la puerta.

'' Si necesitáis a alguien que vigile, yo puedo'' Una mirada asesina por parte de Annie fue dirigida a Daryl.

'' Inténtalo. '' Annie le dijo, no quería que Tam sufriera.

'' Annie, dormiré sola. No me pegaré un tiro ni nada'' Tam dijo, mirando a los dos.

'' Está bien, pero no hagas que me arrepienta. '' Dexter le dijo, con voz sobreprotectora, mientras miraba a Tam con la misma mirada como lo hacía su padre antes de morir.

Esa noche fue silenciosa, en la guardia estaban Rick y T-Dog, ya que Tam no había podido salir afuera, así que Tam pasó un poco de tiempo en la cafetería, jugando al ajedrez con Carl, ese niño le recordaba a Allison, pero se prometió a si misma no llorar.

'' Te ganaré, pequeño Sheriff… '' Tam dijo, mientras movía la reina delante del rey, protegiéndole.

'' Jamás, yo ganaré'' Carl iba moviendo la torre mientras Hershell hacía ruidos para que no hiciese ese movimiento, Tam soltó unas cuantas risas. '' Daryl mola, caza con su ballesta y vuelve en el momento justo. ''

'' Vaya, ¿y ese comentario?'' Lori dijo detrás de él, llegando justo cuando su hijo empezó el nombre de Daryl '' Hershell, puedes llevarlo a dormir, estaré allí en menos de un minuto. ''

'' Claro que sí, vamos Carl '' Hershell dijo, mientras él y Carl salían de la cafetería.

'' Lo siento tanto por…'' Lori iba a decir, pero Tam levantó su dedo índice.

'' No puedo aguantarlo, me come por dentro, acabo de perder a mi hermana y me he enterado de que Amy también murió así, mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, es un precio muy alto por sobrevivir'' Tam dijo, mientras tres lágrimas le caían por la cara. '' Pero prefiero que sea así, prefiero que no vea más muertes…''

'' Ya no tiene que sufrir más'' Carol dijo detrás de ella y de Lori, se acercó a Tam y la abrazó. '' Perdí a mi hija, Sophia'' Carol dijo, los ojos se le aguaban mientras Tam la miraba a los ojos. '' Yo pienso lo mismo, no podría aguantar que me viese morir'' Tam acabó en brazos de Carol, mientras Lori las abrazaba, era uno de esos abrazos que se daba con Amy y con Annie.


	7. Inténtalo

**AVISO: **Este capitulo no se hubiese podido completar sin ayuda de mí magnifica CC, la cuál es una degenerada y joven rebele, pero la quiero. ¡Por esas clases de latín!

**INTÉNTALO.**

_La misma excusa de siempre, y esperó a que se fueran todos para solo quedar ellos, así cada noche, esa chica le hacía algo, quizás le ponía algo en la bebida –además de alcohol-. Esa noche llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, no le gustaba y pensaba hacer algo al respeto._

_Otra noche más de borrachos, peleas, piropos e insultos, pero toda sonrisa falsa durante el inicio de la jornada sería recompensada al final con risas verdaderas con Daryl._

"_Hola" dijo Daryl cuando Tam dejaba la primera ronda de copas sobre la mesa._

"_Hey" sonrió sin perder de vista el azul intenso de sus ojos. "¿Crees que Merle vendrá hoy, por fin?"_

"_Nah, y espero que así sea, no me gustaría que nada me sacase de aquí si no es contigo"_

_¡Oh Dios, oh Dios! Pensó Tam. Dios, si me amas, no me despiertes de este fantástico sueño._

_Cuatro rondas más tarde Tam estaba con el alcohol subido a la cabeza y Daryl –ya acostumbrado a beber- estaba lo más sobrio que se podía estar._

_Miro su reloj. "Son las dos de la mañana, yo debería ir yéndome ya"._

"_Tienes razón, yo también debería irme"._

_Tam cerró el bar y fueron caminando hasta que sus caminos se bifurcaban._

_Escucho el metal de la llave resonar al introducirse en la cerradura, mientras los labios cálidos se posaban en su cuello, succionando y lamiendo, dejando su marca. Su mano libre posada en su cintura sujetándola para que no se cayese._

_Como habían llegado allí le parecía un misterio como habían llegado a allí, pero le importaba muy poco, lo único que le importaba era que tenía a un Daryl Dixon sobre su cuello, sujetándola y apretando sus cuerpos deliciosamente contra la puerta._

_La puerta se abrió arrastrándolos al suelo, con rapidez Daryl giró cayendo sobre su espalda y Tam sobre él. Mira hacía abajo, donde sus caderas se unían, ella sentada sobre suyo, notaba el bulto que iba creciendo entre sus muslos._

"_Interesante" los ojos le brillaban con deseo._

"_Bueno, es una reacción natural" dijo rodando los ojos, "sobretodo si te tengo encima mio" acabó para si mismo._

_Se levantaron y fueron casi corriendo a la habitación, les daba igual si Merle estaba borracho en su propia habitación o tirado en la calle, Tam cerró la puerta mientras Daryl se quitaba las bambas y los calcetines. Al girarse vio a un Dixon sin camiseta ni zapatos, sentado en el borde del colchón, guiñándole un ojo y palmeando suavemente las sabanas._

_La escena la sorprendió al punto de abrir los ojos salvajemente, pero se recobro rápidamente y con una risita, que hacia que a Daryl le recorriera unas chispas por sus nervios, soltó sobre él y empezó a juguetear con la cremallera de sus pantalones._

_Daryl admiro su figura a la luz de las farolas de la calle, la camisa bien ajustada de color blanco, algo amarillento, con su bolsillo en el pecho izquierdo, los shorts que empezaban en la cintura, cubriéndole la barriga. Con fuerza cogió un extremo del cuello de la camisa con una mano y el otro con la otra, la miró a los ojos y sin apartar la mirada los separo con rapidez, algunos botones resonaron en el suelo, la luz, ahora, alumbraba un sujetador de color negro. _

_Con una mano en su culo y otra en su melena, ya suelta, se impulso con una pierna y colocó a Tam contra el colchón, él, entre sus piernas se agacho para besarla y sus labios se unieron y sus lenguas lucharon por el dominio._

**DARYL.**

Recordó aquella noche mientras miraba a través de su celda a la celda de enfrente, donde una Tam dormía sin preocupaciones, vigilada por su mejor amiga, Annie, la cuál, miraba a Daryl con odio y rabia. Annie se levantó de la silla de al lado de la cama de Tam y se acercó a la celda de Daryl, haciendo que este se levantase y le abriese.

'' Tam me contó lo que pasó en el bosque'' Annie miró muy mal a Daryl, que la miraba con indiferencia.

'' Si, ¿y qué? Yo sé cuidar de ella'' Daryl se defendió, su voz hacia salir el mayor índice de indiferencia desde que el mundo se fue a la mierda, ese tono lo sacó el día en que dejó tirada a Tam. '' ¿Algún problema?''

'' Si, tú dejaste tirada a Tam allí, y ahora vienes con que la quieres. ¿Qué coño te pasa en la cabeza?'' Annie dio un paso hacia delante, pero Daryl no se movió, la chica de la voz molesta no le iba a asustar.

'' Verás, es más complicado, yo no quise dejarla allí, no sé por qué coño lo hice, pero si pudiese ir hacia atrás y cambiarlo lo haría. '' Daryl empezó a estresarse, esa chica lo miraba muy mal.

'' Claro, todos lo haríamos. He venido aquí para avisarte. Como vea a Tam llorando, quejándose, u otra cosa mala que le hayas hecho, idiota. '' Annie hizo una pausa. '' Te tiro a los caminantes. ¿Entendido? ''

'' Zorra. '' Daryl dijo, le encantaba insultar a la gente. '' Entendido. ''

Annie sonrió y se largó a su celda, espera, esa zorra había dejado a Tam sola, completamente sola y al acecho de ese tío que no paraba de mirarla, Nate, así que antes de que Nate viniese Daryl salió de su celda, sigilosamente hacia la celda de Tam, cuando llegó, Daryl cerró la celda y se sentó en una silla a su lado, cogiéndole la mano.

'' Sé que estás dormida, pero no me cansaré de pedirte perdón por lo que hice esa noche, lo siento tanto, Tam. '' Todo eso lo decía mientras acariciaba la mano de Tam, era tan suave, y él era tan bruto, tenía miedo de hacerle daño.

Lo que Daryl no sabía era que Tam estaba perfectamente despierta, sólo que fingía muy bien, así que se hizo la dormida.

'' No creo que me llegues a perdonar nunca'' Daryl dijo, mientras Tam pensaba en qué hacer en ese momento. Así que decidió no pasar sola la noche.

'' Pues inténtalo. '' Tam dijo, y apretó la mano de Daryl. '' Si Annie te ve aquí, conmigo te matará. '' Tam hizo un gesto para que se pusiese con ella.

Los dos estuvieron durmiendo abrazados durante la noche, cada vez que alguien del grupo nuevo pasaba y les veía, se sorprendían, quien iba a pensar que Daryl Dixon, un cateto con ballesta, peligroso y con un amplio surtido de insultos, tendría una chica como Tam, tan dulce, simpática y protectora con su grupo.

La mañana llegó rápida, pero cuando Daryl abrió los ojos, no vio a Tam, vio una pistola en su cara, apuntándole y dispuesta a disparar.

'' ¿Qué te dije yo sobre acercarte a Tam?'' Annie espetó, detrás de la pistola.

'' Nada que yo no supiese que harías'' Daryl se puso en defensiva, estaba de buen humor, y esa chica no le iba a cabrear de buena mañana.

'' Mira, pedazo de cateto armado con flechas, yo no haré nada, por que fue mi culpa dejarla sola y acabar en la cama con…'' Annie se dio cuenta de que dijo demasiada información y demasiado alto, haciendo que Tam, que se había ido unos segundos al lavabo, llegase lo antes posible.

'' Annie, yo le dejé dormir, déjale. '' Tam le dijo, pero Annie cerró la celda, dejando a Tam fuera, mientras Carla, que había escuchado la mayoría se acercaba. '' Annie, déjale, enserio. ''

'' Tam, no ves que hará lo mismo, te volverá a dejar plantada aquí, y se irá otra vez. '' Annie dijo, señalando a Daryl con la pistola.

'' ¡No voy a volver a dejarla!'' Daryl dijo, pero Annie no le creyó.

'' Lo dices ahora, en este mismo instante, que está ella delante, pero yo sé que te irás, como todos los que la dejaban atrás, ¡todos los hombres sois iguales! '' Annie rompió a llorar, había aguantado mucho, Tam también lloraba, sabía a lo que se refería.

'' Annie, por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería, suelta la pistola, vamos'' Tam tocó a su amiga a través de los barrotes, Annie abrió la puerta de la celda, soltando la pistola y abrazando a su amiga, mientras Daryl se estiraba en la cama que había compartido con Tam esa misma noche, sin tensión de una pistola en su cabeza.

'' Tam, no quiero seguir así'' Annie lloraba muchísimo, Tam recordó esa mañana de marzo de hace dos años.

'' Tranquila, todo saldrá bien'' Tam acariciaba el pelo de Annie, las dos lloraban juntas, demasiadas cosas en una misma semana, el nombre de Allison resonaba en el interior de Tam, haciendo que llorase cada vez más, hasta que Annie se quedó dormida.


	8. Chistes adaptados a la época zombi

**CHISTES ADAPTADOS A LA ÉPOCA ZOMBIE.**

**TAM.**

Era esa misma noche, ese día había sido movidito, grupos de caminantes pasaban por delante de la prisión, concretamente pasaron tres, pero cada vez eran más grandes, Tam y Michonne llegaron a contar 301 en el grupo más grande, después, bajo la mirada seria de la gente del grupo nuevo, concretamente Hershell y Rick, bromeaban sobre eso, pero por muy duros que intentaran ser, se les escapaban las risas sobre algún chiste adaptado de Nate sobre: '' Van dos caminantes y se le cae el brazo al del medio'' o '' Va un caminante y derrapa'', el grupo necesitaba risas, y él las conseguía.

'' Por dios, Nate, ¡basta ya!'' Carla decía, ahogada entre risas, Tam pensaba que se moría, y su risa le hacía muchísima gracia. '' Conseguirás que vomite''

'' Puaj'' El gruñido de asco de Carl se hizo audible en toda la sala, con risas de su madre, Lori y su padre, el sheriff que no ríe, como le había bautizado antes Glenn.

'' Venga, brindemos todos, por Tam, nuestra preciosa salvadora. '' T-Dog alzó una de las copas que había traído Maggie de la cocina de la prisión. Daryl miró mal a T-Dog, pero subió su copa, como todos los demás.

'' Lo de preciosa te lo guardas. '' Daryl le dijo, con un tono bastante seco, pero después le dio en el hombro y los dos rieron. Daryl estaba sacando lo mejor de él con esa chica, que apenas sonreía como antes.

'' Por dios, no soy tan buena'' Tam estaba roja, de vergüenza, nadie había brindado por ella, excepto los borrachos del bar en el que trabajaba, el día que decidió invitarlos a todos, ayudada por Judy, a una copa, ya que era su cumpleaños.

'' Si lo eres, eso, y más'' Rick le dijo, bebiendo de la copa que sostenía.

Todos acabaron jugando a cualquier tontería, el UNO, un juego de cartas que Carla guardaba en su celda, mientras Dexter, Annie y Michonne se iban a hacer guardia. Todos se quejaban de Carl, que era el único que ganaba, solo él. Una hora después todos estaban en sus celdas, durmiendo, o simplemente, acostándose con la persona que querían, como hacían Maggie y Glenn o Carla y Nate. Annie llegó unos minutos después, acompañada por Dexter y Michonne, que siguieron el camino cuando Annie se quedó con Tam.

'' Tam, yo… Quería disculparme por casi matar a Daryl'' Tam miró hacia la celda de Daryl, este, estaba roncando con una pierna fuera de la cama, miró a su mejor amiga.

'' No pasa nada, intentabas protegerme. '' Tam dijo, mientras Annie se sentaba a su lado, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

'' Tam, esta mañana me acordé de lo que pasó, ¿lo recuerdas?'' Tam asintió, empezando a llorar, pero se calmó para abrazar con un brazo a su amiga. '' Llegué a casa, después del colegio, encontré una nota, sé que la recuerdas. ''

'' No me busques, yo ya no te quiero. '' Las dos dijeron al unísono, Annie arrancó a llorar, así que Tam no tuvo más remedio que abrazarla. '' Mi propio marido me dejó tirada, sin apocalipsis, sin dinero, sin nada, solo te tenía a ti, a mi madre y a…'' Annie no continuó, era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso.

Tam recordaba ese día, unos minutos después de que ella llegara a casa, Annie, llorando picó a la puerta, con una maleta, y la nota, una nota que mató al hijo de Annie.

'' Annie, está en un lugar mejor, y el imbécil ese estará muerto, si no, te juro, que si lo encuentro, lo mataré lentamente, por lo que te hizo, a ti y a tu hijo. '' Tam le prometió, sin bajar sus ojos de los ojos llorosos de su mejor amiga.

'' Gracias, eres lo único que me queda, gracias por ser como eres y gracias por estar siempre ahí… '' Annie se levantó, decidida. '' Ahora, voy a ver a Dexter''

Tam sonrió para sí misma cuando vio que Annie besaba a Dexter, ella lo olía, siempre lo supo en realidad. Miró para la celda de Daryl y decidió no volver a pasar la noche, nunca más.

**DARYL.**

Ya no habían más pesadillas sobre Tam, ella estaba bien, y él dormía con ella, como antes, esa noche había pasado más de lo que se esperaría, sonrió mientras veía a Tam, a su lado, dormida, como hacía unos meses, la primera vez que se acostaron, bueno, ahora también lo había sido, después del apocalipsis. Ninguno de los dos estaba vestido, y sinceramente, le importaba una mierda.

'' Ya lo estoy intentando. '' Daryl acariciaba el pelo moreno de Tam, mientras esta se le abrazaba al pecho, antes de que Daryl cayese dormido, más tranquilo de lo que solía dormir desde hace mucho, sin pesadillas ni pensamientos en los que Tam aparecía muerta por su culpa.

Daryl se levantó con los ojos de Tam clavados en los suyos, desde dónde los había dejado esa noche, cerca de su pecho.

'' Buenos días. '' Daryl la saludó y cerró los ojos otra vez para que la luz no le molestara.

'' Buenos días'' Tam se acercó y le besó. '' ¿Cómo has dormido?''

'' Mejor que en muchísimo tiempo'' Tam sonrió por el comentario, sabía que era verdad, ella también había dormido mejor que hacía mucho, sin pesadillas.

Los dos se levantaron de la cama, se vistieron y se fueron a la cafetería, pero antes Tam pasó por la celda de Annie, que no estaba sola, estaba con Dexter, los dos abrazados en su cama, se alegró mucho por los dos, Annie lo había pasado mal y se merecía alguien tan bueno como Dexter, que se había ganado el premio al mejor amigo post-apocalíptico. Tam sonrió y dio media vuelta hacia la cafetería.

'' Buenos días a todos'' En la sala sólo habían unas pocas personas, Andrea, Michonne, que se iba a la guardia con Nate, un Glenn resacoso, un T-Dog sonriente y una Carla gritando cosas que no venían a cuento, como por ejemplo, la cara que tenía Glenn, que le recordaba a un amigo suyo que cada vez que bebía entraba en una mini depresión.

Tam se sentó junto a Daryl, con una taza de leche y una tostada, que Tam se quedó mirando durante unos segundos, le recordaba a su madre, entonces recordó, si no había matado completamente a su madre, ¿era ella uno de esos monstruos? Si, lo sería, pero Tam no podría matarla, era demasiado importante para ella.

Justo acabarse la taza de leche, entraron Rick, su esposa y Carl, con cara de sueño y una Annie y un Dexter muy vergonzosos para su gusto detrás. La gente del grupo empezó a llegar, a Rick le impresionaba mucho la gente que había, y como ninguno se llevaba mal con ninguno, le daba la impresión de que todo iría mejor de ahora en adelante, la sala empezó a llenarse de ruidos alegres, por ahora el grupo era bastante numeroso, unas 14 personas, exceptuando a Nate y a Michonne, que estaban en la guardia.

'' Ojalá esto siempre sea así'' Beth irrumpió los pensamientos y las conversaciones de todos, que se miraron entre ellos. '' Ahora estamos bien, ¿pero cuánto tiempo será así?''

'' Estaremos aquí lo que haga falta, que espero que sea mucho, no te preocupes'' Algo en el tono de Tam hacía que algo poco probable, como estar seguros de los caminantes, sonara convincente, incluso tranquilizador, era algo que Rick quería aprender de ella y que Daryl había comprobado muchas veces antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda.

**DARYL.**

Entraron en la sala de reuniones provisional él, Tam, Glenn y Rick, iban a decidir qué hacer hoy, las provisiones se estaban agotando y tenían que ir a buscar comida, Michonne cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

'' Conozco esta zona'' Michonne se apresuró a decir '' Quizá encontremos algo en la ciudad vecina, por que la última vez que estuve en la que encontraron a Dave y a Tony estaba completamente invadida''

'' Está bien, iremos nosotros, Glenn y yo podemos marcharnos a por provisiones, volveremos pronto'' Rick dijo, intentando apartar la mirada de Michonne, que le miraba con reproche por lo de Dave y Tony.

'' Ni hablar, yo voy con vosotros, soy muy rápida y casi nunca me cogen los caminantes'' Tam miró a Glenn, que la observaba con su gorra de beisbol puesta, esa gorra también le recordaba a Josh, que tenía una igual.

'' Entonces yo voy, alguien deberá cubrirte la espalda mientras corres'' Daryl observó la expresión de Tam, que se giró y le asintió.

Michonne rodó los ojos y asintió. '' Entonces cogemos la camioneta de Carla, cabremos todos y si tenemos que llevar muchas cosas lo mejor será ese maletero, que cabe de todo. ''

'' Pues entonces vámonos, llegamos tarde. '' Tam asintió a Michonne, que fue a pedirle las llaves a Carla, que seguía como loca buscando su corbata favorita, la cual, había perdido, se oyó a Michonne reír mientras volvía, el apocalipsis no había destruido el humor de esas dos chicas.

Annie se acercó a Tam y la abrazó, la mirada de Annie lo decía todo, era una mirada de preocupación, luego Annie miró a Daryl y le lanzó una mirada peligrosa.

'' Tened cuidado, ¿vale?'' Annie sonrió a Tam, luego se acercó a Daryl. '' Cómo no vuelva Tam, vas a ir a buscarla tú, sin brazos. '' Annie se largó, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Tam, que se giró a Daryl buscando un beso, que claramente fue correspondido.

**RICK**

Llevaban media hora conduciendo, a Rick le empezaban a molestar las piernas, estaba en el asiento trasero junto a Daryl y Glenn, ya que las señoritas, como había dicho Glenn después de unirse a ellos con aire tranquilo, para no poner nerviosa a Maggie, siempre van primero, Daryl se burló de ese comentario, y Tam se sonrojo, era la técnica que usaba Daryl para mirarle el culo a Tam, la historia tenía gracia, ya que Daryl la contaba a su manera, al ''cateto style'' como decía Michonne.

'' Eh, mira eso, para el coche'' Tam dijo, mirando un cartel. '' Woodbury'' Leyó de un cartel improvisado con un tablón de madera blanco y letras rojas, pero lo que más le asustó fueron los tres caminantes, colgados de una horca, vivos y con las tripas fuera.


	9. Un anillo y una película de llorar

**UN ANILLO Y UNA PELICULA DE LLORAR**

Miraron a los tres caminantes más de cerca, las tripas les colgaban, pero a parte de hacer unos nulos intentos de cogerles, no parecían muy peligrosos.

'' ¿Enserio?'' Michonne se quejó, indignada por los tres caminantes, sin tripas y colgados. '' ¿Pero por qué coño siguen vivos? No tienen aire, el cerebro deberían morir. ''

'' No, están muertos, nos enseñaron una grabación en el CDC, sólo los mueve una pequeña parte. '' Rick le explicó, Michonne sólo asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad, que parecía desierta.

Los cinco entraron en la ciudad, pistolas y rifles – y ballesta- en mano, por si algún caminante les atacaba, pero la encontraron completamente desierta, o al menos eso parecía, buscaron tiendas, pero casi todas estaban vacías o la comida que había no valía la pena, lo único que encontraron era un enorme centro comercial.

'' ¿Qué hacemos?'' Glenn dijo, mirando la enorme fachada amarillo apagado del enorme centro comercial, con un cartel gigantesco que ponía GRAN APERTURA PRÓXIMAMENTE. '' Arriesgamos o no''

'' Arriesgo. '' La voz de Tam rompió el silencio que había entre ellos, apoyó su peso en una pierna, mientras Daryl la miraba y negaba con la cabeza '' Quien no arriesga no gana. ''

Tam miró por las puertas de cristal del centro comercial, con Michonne detrás de ella, Tam se reía interiormente, mujeres primero y hombres al final, sin saber qué hacer. Nadie vio nada dentro del centro comercial, así que Michonne abrió la puerta de emergencia, que se encontraba a unos diez metros.

'' Venga, ¿quién va primero?'' Sacó su katana y apuntó hacia dentro. '' Damas primero, lo suponía'' Miró mal a los hombres mientras Tam avanzaba hacia el lugar, oscuro, pero una mano la detuvo, Daryl la miró y entró antes que ella.

'' Está limpio, vamos. '' Daryl acabó de confirmar lo que ya preveían y los demás entraron.

Buscaron todo lo que necesitaban, el centro comercial no lo habían abierto cuando Atlanta cayó, así que no había nadie, salvo por tres caminantes que eran de la construcción, como se veía en sus gastados trajes de obrero. El grupo se separó en dos grupos, chicas y chicos, cómo no.

Las chicas cogieron un carro de supermercado y se fueron a tiendas dónde podrían encontrar comida enlatada, en el camino Tam iba sentada dentro del carrito de la compra, mientras Michonne, detrás, corría un poco y se subía, así pasaban los largos pasillos del centro comercial, una vez se cruzaron con los chicos, que llevaban unas cuantas armas en los brazos, no habían pensado en carritos.

'' Les hace poco machos'' Michonne apuntó, subida al carrito mirando para atrás, como los tres hombres las miraban con incredulidad, y con caras de confusión. '' ¡Eh, coged un carrito, son gratis! '' Michonne les gritó y Tam reía como una loca, desde hacía unos cuantos días, se sintió orgullosa de ella misma por sus risas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del supermercado, Tam pegó un grito haciendo que Michonne parara, pero no era un grito de miedo, si no de alegría, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era una tienda de ropa nueva, de la que Tam no se podía permitir, ropa limpia y sin romper.

'' Por favor, unos pantalones nuevos, una chaqueta, por favor'' Tam rogó a Michonne dentro del carrito, con las manos juntas y carita de perrito perdido.

'' Está bien, pero avisaremos a los demás, y después de coger la comida. '' Michonne dijo, con aire de madre, que le recordó a su madre mientras tomaba decisiones complicadas.

'' Si mami. '' Dijo la morena, con risas de por medio. '' Entremos antes de que nos cojan y se avergüencen de llevar un carrito de la compra''

Tam se bajó del carrito, apenas era noviembre, pero hacía un frío impresionante, y Tam no llevaba ninguna chaqueta para cubrirse, solo una sudadera que Annie le había prestado que ponía Oxford, de esas que se pusieron de moda. Miró al escaparate de la tienda y vio la ropa, perfectamente doblada y con polvo encima, se alegró mucho.

'' Venga, fashion-víctim, vamos a comprar comida…'' Michonne concluyó y las dos se fueron al supermercado burlándose de los hombres, que vieron que llevaban un carrito de la compra, pero lleno de armas y flechas, las chicas siguieron su camino, apenas habían buscado y cogido nada.

El supermercado era enorme, pero olía fatal, a la comida caducada y la carne en proceso de descomposición de la carne que se encontraba justo al lado de la pescadería, que olía a mar muerto, como decía Michonne, entre risas. Llenaron un carrito entero de comida enlatada y cosas que podrían necesitar, como velas, mecheros y cosas de la farmacia, como por ejemplo, vitaminas para Lori, vendas y otras cosas de higiene femenina. Y condones, muchos condones.

'' Qué optimista'' Michonne dijo, mientras Tam cogía una de las cajas.

'' Oye, nunca se sabe… Quizá…'' Tam reía, Michonne puso caras raras, como si tuviese orgasmos con el hombre invisible, se retorcía de una manera muy rara y Tam le dio la risa. '' Dios mio, para ya'' La risa de Michonne explotó, dando palmadas en su rodilla.

'' Venga optimista, vamos a ver tu ropa…'' Michonne dio un permiso a Tam con un tono de sargento preocupante, mientras Tam saltaba de alegría.

**DARYL.**

Los centros comerciales le agobiaban, con o sin gente, y eso le cabreaba, mucho, hasta que vieron una tienda de armas, repleta de armas y cosas de caza, el paraíso de los hombres, como Glenn lo había llamado, cogieron lo que pudieron con los brazos, poco, ya que no habían muchas bolsas cerca.

'' Podemos cargarlo en el coche y volver a por otras cosas, podríamos cargar bastante en tres viajes'' Rick dijo, cosa que a Glenn y a Daryl le daba mucha pereza, era mucho peso y tres viajes no apetecían.

Iban a salir cuando un carrito de la compra con Tam dentro sorprendió a los tres, que las miraban, carritos de la compra, ¿cómo no lo habían pensado antes? Seguramente Michonne tenía razón, pensaban que les haría menos hombres, pero una vez las dos se fueron, con la mirada confusa de Daryl, Glenn fue a buscar un carrito de la compra, de esos que usaban las señoras mayores cuando Daryl y sus gafas anti-resaca iban a buscar cerveza para su hermano y algunas cosas para él. Glenn tardaba lo suyo en volver, así que Daryl se fue a dar una vuelta por allí, parándose en el escaparate de una joyería.

'' _¡Dios mío! '' Tam se paró inmediatamente en el escaparate de una joyería, a Daryl le daba pereza mirar cómo se llamaba, sólo miraba a Tam, mientras tocaba el cristal del escaparate. '' Es como el que mi padre le regaló a mi madre, el día que le pidió a mi madre que se casara con él'' Tam sonrió, recordando a su padre._

'' _Joder, tiene pinta de caro, jodidamente caro. '' Daryl observó, estaba en lo cierto, valía el triple de lo que ganaba él en un mes._

'' _Ya, lo sé, no sé cómo lo hizo mi padre, pero consiguió que mi madre dijese que si'' Tam volvió a sonreír, Daryl le sonrió de vuelta, estaba enamorado de esa chica y de su maldita sonrisa._

_Ese día era muy especial, casi el cumpleaños de Tam, básicamente faltaban dos días, así que se fueron a ver una película, los dos solos. Daryl no estaba por la película, estaba por la chica que tenía abrazada durante toda la película, una de estas que a Daryl no le gustaban, bueno, en realidad no le gustaban las películas, una película de llorar, cómo él las llamaba. Tam si acabó llorando en la película, él ni siquiera se había inmutado de la muerte de la protagonista, estaba muy ocupado secando las lágrimas de Tam, que se reía de ella misma, bueno, no vieron los últimos minutos de película, besos, sus primeros besos. Se juró a sí mismo conseguir un anillo como el de su padre, y ella le diría que sí._

**DARYL.**

Daryl miró el escaparate, no podía ser posible, se acodaba de su juramento, de ella llorando y de un funeral en una gran pantalla de cine. Abrió mucho los ojos, ¿ese no era el anillo de la madre de Tam? Si, lo era, o al menos, era igual. Rick y Glenn llegaron con el carrito de la compra con las armas que ellos llevaban, Rick miró a Daryl y este le devolvió la mirada, mientras Glenn los miraba a los dos con una sonrisa de idiota.

'' ¿Qué ves?'' Rick le preguntó, con una voz de líder que a Daryl le ponía nervioso.

'' Es ese anillo, es cómo el de la madre de Tam, lo vio una vez en un centro comercial, conmigo. '' Daryl explicó, mirando a los dos, que ahora sonreían.

'' Bueno, soy agente de la ley, pero esto tiene un pase, vamos, cógelo. '' Rick le dio una palmada a Daryl en la espalda. '' Tam se lo merece. ''

'' Iba a cogerlo igualmente, vigilad que no venga, quiero darle una sorpresa. '' Glenn asintió, mientras Daryl y Rick entraban en la joyería, cogían el anillo y lo guardaban en una caja, como la de los que le pedían a sus novias que se casasen con ellos, como en esa película para llorar que vieron.

Salieron de la joyería mientras Daryl se guardaba la cajita en un bolsillo de su chaleco, un chaleco que Tam adoraba, ya que aparte de haberle cosido dos alas, le hacían parecer mucho más guapo, como ella decía.

Un rato más tarde, Tam vino corriendo hacia ellos, con un carro lleno de latas de comida- y Michonne- detrás. Glenn puso cara de hambre.

'' Oh, raviolis en lata, son lo mejor que ha probado desde el apocalipsis. '' Glenn dijo, con una mano en su estómago. Michonne se río de su comentario.

'' Te vas a alegrar, esta noche, hamburguesas, como las de McDonald's, bueno, las de antes. '' Michonne guiñó un ojo a Tam, que reía.

'' Si, esta noche especial, mirad cuanta comida ha encontrado una servidora'' Tam puso una mano en su pecho. '' Y me merezco una recompensa digna, así que hoy nos vamos de compras. ''

'' Como que, nos vamos de compras'' La cara de Daryl lo explicaba todo, tiendas de ropa. '' No, conmigo no cuentes'' Una mirada de Tam fue lo único que le convenció.

No llevaban ni media hora en la tienda de ropa cuando Tam llegó, completamente cambiada de ropa y zapatos, sus pantalones tejanos ahora habían cambiado de color, ahora eran más oscuros, ya no llevaba una sudadera, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, que Daryl pensó que quedaría muy bien en la moto de su hermano, y finalmente otro carrito de la compra lleno de ropa para la gente del grupo, abrigos, ropa de niño para Carl, en fin, ropa. Tam se acercó a Rick con una enorme sonrisa y una pequeña bolsa de colores que había visto que improvisaba.

'' Ten, para ti'' Tam sonrió, Michonne detrás de ella tenía una sonrisa para Rick, pero una pequeña, no iba a perdonar a ese hombre. '' Lo hemos elegido Michonne y yo, no es gran cosa, pero no está nada mal…'' Rick miró la bolsa y la abrió, un pijama de bebé apareció dentro, Daryl miraba la ropa de bebé, ¿cómo narices cabían ahí? Vale, eran pequeños, llorones y… Bueno, a Daryl no le gustaban los bebés que lloraban.

'' Muchísimas gracias chicas, a Lori le encantará '' Rick lo siguió mirando, para luego mirar a Michonne. '' Es hora de irnos, ¿verdad?''

Michonne asintió, hizo que saliesen por dónde habían llegado, pero se pararon inmediatamente en la salida. La cara de los que salieron era algo impresionante, excepto la de Michonne, que no sabía de que iba el tema.

'' Vaya, ¿qué tal, hermanito? ''


	10. Un garaje

**AVISO: **Ahora he cambiado la visión de narración, ¡Tam narra!

**UN GARAJE.**

La cara de Daryl era la más impresionante de todos, le miré con la misma cara, después miré al capullo al que tenía que salvarle el culo casi cada noche. Merle, que alegría tenerte de vuelta.

'' Oh, venga, saluda a tu hermano de una puta vez, ¡no soy un monstruo!'' _Eso es discutible._ Merle sonrió y alzó sus dos brazos, y su única mano estaba abierta, Daryl fue y abrazó a su hermano, cosa que nunca me hubiese imaginado. '' Eso es, Darylina, abraza a tu viejo hermano''

Los dos estaban abrazados, pero no quité el ojo de encima al hombre que Merle tenía justo detrás, tenía una barba incipiente y era muy alto, pero no me dejaba de mirar, cómo si yo me fuese a gastar de un momento a otro y me quisiese conservar como una muñeca. Michonne me miró con confusión, y algo que nunca había visto en el rostro de Rick fue miedo, tenía miedo.

'' Bueno, bueno, muy bonito todo, pero debemos coger lo que necesitamos y salir de aquí antes de que oscurezca'' El hombre de detrás de Merle tosió, pero siguió mirándome, estaba empezando a ponerme incomoda. Daryl y Merle se separaron, y Daryl se acercó a mí, mirándome. Yo sólo escondí la confusión en una sonrisa. '' Qué falta de respeto, soy Philip Blake, más conocido cómo el Gobernador. '' Se acercó a Rick, dándole un fuerte apretón de manos, luego a Glenn, a Daryl, que dudó, pero le saludó, después cogió la mano de Michonne y la besó. Finalmente, me tocó a mí que me cogiese la mano y la besase, qué caballeroso, demasiado para un apocalipsis.

Seguimos el coche de Merle y de Philip hasta la entrada de una calle, donde habían tres hombres haciendo la guardia, Michonne conducía, pero esta vez yo iba detrás, con Daryl, no me gustaba nada esa situación, Daryl sólo cogía mi mano y la acariciaba, eso me tranquilizaba, pero cuando no vi ninguna mujer mis nervios salieron otra vez a relucir.

'' Aparcad en uno de los garajes, nadie robará nada'' Philip aseguró, pero yo no estaba tan segura.

'' Estamos de paso solo, tenemos un refugio. '' Rick se apresuró a decir, mientras yo miraba, detrás de él, agarrada fuertemente a Daryl.

'' ¿Pero no os quedareis con nosotros hermanito?'' Merle dijo, con una sonrisa burlona que no le gustó a nadie. '' Vamos cuñada, convéncele. '' Me dijo con voz divertida, mirándome.

'' Ehm… yo…'' No sabía que coño decir, tenía miedo en las palabras.

Daryl asintió, mirándome, y los dos acordaron pasar la noche allí, ya que en muy poco se haría de día, y no querían salir fuera cuando esos caminantes estuviesen cerca, Rick miró a Daryl con cara de preocupación, mientras Merle y Philip nos llevaban a una de las casas.

El refugio, como ellos lo llamaban, constaba de una calle, con siete casas en cada lado, y al final, se veía una especie de redonda, muy alta, hecha de hierro, con una sola puerta y unos andamios arriba del todo, parecía un pequeño estadio, no me gustó nada la visión de hombres como Merle rodeándonos, así que me agarre más fuerte a Daryl.

'' Os dejaré esta casa, aquí es donde dejamos a nuestros invitados'' Philip río con la boca abierta. '' Aunque no solemos tener muchos…'' Vale, aquí es cuando empecé a sospechar, no mostraba mi miedo, solo miraba el panorama, Merle y Philip riendo y nuestro grupo muy asustado.

La casa había que decirlo, pero era muy grande y bonita, tenía siete habitaciones, cuatro arriba y tres abajo, habían baños, pero aunque quisiésemos no podríamos utilizarlos.

'' Tam, ven aquí'' Michonne me dijo desde la cocina, la noche había caído hacía unas dos o tres horas, así que supuse que serían las doce o las once. '' Me preocupa, enserio, no lo ves todo muy… ¿bien?''

'' Si, demasiado bien, Michonne no te separes del grupo'' Le advertí, y ella me asintió, Daryl llegó a la cocina, me abrazó por detrás, mientras Michonne miraba.

'' Vale, vale, ya me voy, no hace falta que me echéis con vuestras tonterías'' Michonne me miró y se fue. Cuando Michonne salió yo me giré, besé a Daryl, como siempre, pero algo no cuadraba. '' Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a tu hermano''

'' Y yo, pero ese no es Merle, está cambiado'' Daryl miró por fuera de la ventana, sin soltarme. Me volvió a besar. '' Nada va a pasar, sé que estás… Bueno, todos estamos nerviosos aquí''

Solo me apoyé en su pecho y cerré los ojos durante diez segundos, él puso su barbilla en mi cabeza, como lo hacía antes, cuando mi madre aparecía con moratones y yo no podía hacer nada, él sabía que algo me pasaba y me abrazaba como lo hacía antes.

'' Daryl…'' La voz de Philip sonó por la cocina, nos separamos, pero no al instante, no sé cuando fue que me di cuenta de que me agarraban por la cintura y me daban un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el sentido y alejándome de la voz de Daryl.

Me desperté dolorida y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, Michonne estaba a mi lado, llorando, le faltaba muchísima ropa, básicamente sólo llevaba la ropa interior y su camiseta verde, que sobrepasaba las caderas. Me acerqué rápidamente, le acaricié las mejillas lentamente, pero con el miedo a flor de piel.

'' Shh... Michonne, ¿qué coño ha pasado?'' La abracé, Michonne seguía llorando.

'' Tam, tienes que salir de aquí, son malos, peores que los caminantes, me han violado, debemos salir de aquí'' Michonne no paraba de repetir lo mismo, me asustaba, así que la tranquilicé, lo suficiente como para que dejase de gritar, pero una vez acabó de llorar, abrieron la puerta, era solo un hombre, Philip, aquí llega mi final, desearía estar muerta, así que ofrecí unos minutos de resistencia, para dejar que hiciese algo que nunca habría deseado a nadie, mientras Michonne lloraba en una esquina de la habitación, antes de que Philip levantase la mano y la dejase inconsciente.

El dolor era insoportable, fueron los peores momentos de mi vida, cuando Philip ''_acabó'' _yo no lloré, no iba a hacerlo delante de él, mi orgullo me lo impedía. Así que empezó a pegarme, puños, patadas en el estómago, pero yo me resistía a llorar, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió.

'' ¡Llora, llora, para que tu novio pueda escucharte! Él no puede hacer nada'' Levanté mi mirada, oía golpes y gritos fuera, una pelea.

'' ¿¡Qué te crees tú?'' Grité con todas mis fuerzas, para que todos en la sala me oyesen. '' YO NO LLORO POR MÍ, YO LLORO POR TI, POR QUE PIENSO EN LO QUE TE VOY A HACER, Y ESO ME ASUSTA'' Miré con valentía, mientras Michonne me miraba desde la esquina, asustada.

Un puñetazo fue directamente a mi cara, callándome, caí al suelo, Michonne vino hacia mí, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas, mientras el dolor me mataba.

'' Maldita zorra, vas a morir, y no harás nada en contra. '' Philip dijo, dándome otra vez en el estómago.

'' Yo no moriré, pero tú lo pasarás muy mal. '' Me defendí otra vez de la tanda de patadas a mi y a Michonne. Merle entró en la habitación riendo como un animal, lo miré con mucho odio, iba a matar a los dos, por muy cuñado que fuese.

'' Mira la cara de esta puta, como la he dejado, me encanta, ahora debería traer a tu hermano. '' Philip golpeó la espalda de Merle, luego salió rápidamente a por Daryl, o quién fuese.

'' Merle, ¿por qué lo has hecho? '' Le pregunté, en teoría los hermanos se cuidan entre ellos, no matan a nadie ni se hacen sufrir entre ellos. '' Es tu hermano''

'' Lo sé, pero no me ha buscado tanto como te ha buscado a ti, le haces débil, eres su punto débil, y ahora, yo seré lo único que le quede, se quedará aquí, con su hermano, y no con una puta camarera del bar donde bebía'' Merle miró cínicamente a Michonne, para luego dirigirme otra mirada de odio, mis lágrimas salían solas, haciéndome gritar de dolor, cuando Merle se acercó a mi y me golpeó fuertemente en una costilla, luego apretó con fuerza con su muñón. '' ¿Te duele cuñadita? Debería haberte hecho algo peor, pero Daryl está por llegar y no puede verme aquí. '' Merle guiñó un ojo y me amordazó, me ató las manos y luego hizo lo mismo a Michonne, para luego irse y dejarnos a las dos en ese… ¿garaje?

Yo gritaba insultos, hasta que Daryl llegó con Philip, que lo tenía atado, me miró, vio que me faltaba la mayoría de ropa, y bueno, las cuerdas y la mordaza e intentó soltarse, pero cinco hombres más lo sujetaron.

'' Bueno Daryl, aquí te dejo, te doy treinta minutos, luego vuelvo a por ti'' Philip dijo, cínicamente y dejó a Daryl en la habitación, sin cuerdas, cuando cerraron la habitación vi al Daryl antiguo, el de las peleas de bar, pegando patadas a la puerta y gritando de todo, cuando vio que era un tiempo muy corto vino a por mi y me sujeto de las mejillas, mirando mis cortes.

'' ¿Qué coño te han hecho?'' Me besó y me quitó las ataduras, pero tenía miedo, temblaba, bueno, los dos lo hacíamos. '' Tam, responde'' Exploté a llorar, no podía más, me moría- o al menos quería estar muerta-.

'' Daryl, no confíes en Merle, no lo hagas, vete de aquí, ¡corre! ¡Vete!'' Le miré a los ojos mientras él negaba. '' Sé que es tu hermano, pero por favor, no vayas con él'' La voz me temblaba.

'' No me pienso largar de aquí sin ti'' Daryl seguía con mis mejillas, luego mi pelo, lo acarició, pero yo negaba, con la voz rota.

'' Daryl, no confíes en nadie que no sea del grupo, lárgate, llévate a Michonne, ¡debéis salir ahora mismo, por favor, Daryl prefiero estar muerta que te pase algo, vete, hazlo por mi'' Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho mientras me abrazaba en el suelo, Michonne estaba inconsciente, y las dos íbamos a morir pronto.

'' Bueno, bueno, '' Dijo Philip al entrar. '' Es muy bonito todo, pero debes salir'' Daryl me volvió a besar, profundamente, durante un minuto, para luego darse la vuelta y atacar al Gobernador, que habría recibido un puñetazo de no haber sido por ocho hombres que pararon a Daryl y lo golpearon. '' Adiós chicas, espero que os gusten los caminantes''

'' ¡Ni se te ocurra, te mataré, cabrón!'' No acabó la frase, le dieron un puñetazo en toda la boca, '' ¡A ti y a tus perras!'' Gritaba como un loco y se movía mucho para que lo soltaran y matar al capullo que me había violado.

'' Si, si, todos dicen lo mismo, pronto me lo agradecerás'' Philip salió del garaje riendo, mientras los demás se llevaban a Daryl.

'' Daryl, te quiero'' Solo dije eso antes de caer en el suelo, desmayada y adolorida.


	11. La peor manera de sacrificar a alguien

**LA PEOR MANERA DE SACRIFICAR A ALGUIEN.**

**NATE**

Nate se había ido pronto a dormir, pero dormir no era precisamente lo que hacía, miraba el techo de su celda de un gris iluminado por la sonrisa de Carla, su risa insonora que parecía ahogarla. Esos espasmos, sus brazos que no paran de moverse cuando habla. Su obsesión con las corbatas, sino llevase una o una pajarita entraría en depresión asegurada.

Se preguntaba si ella sabía lo que le producía, aquella reacción eléctrica que le recorría cada milímetro de piel, poniendo todos los pelos de punta -y otras cosas-.

Decidió no preguntarse más y averiguarlo de una vez por todas, no se molesto ni en ponerse la camiseta ni los zapatos, en apenas unos piratas, fue a buscarla.

La buscó en su celda, en la cocina, en el comedor, en el patio, pero, sin resultados, decidió esperar a la noche siguiente cuando vio una luz en una ventana, "Hum, ¿que sala será aquella?" se preguntó.

Caminó hasta encontrar la sala con la puerta entornada, luz saliendo por los bordes, la puerta crujió al abrirse y desveló un pequeño cuarto con altas estanterías llenas de libros, gordos y finos, nuevos y viejos. A un lado había un sofá, de aspecto poco cómodo, con un libro alzado por unas manos, una larga melena castaña caía por un extremo y en el otro unas zapatillas Mustang balanceándose suavemente.

Empezó a caminar hacía el sofá lentamente procurando no hacer ruido, a medida que se acercaba un tarareo se hacía audible, Claro de luna de Beethoven.

"¿Por qué no te sientas y dejas de caminar de esa forma?" dijo Carla mostrando los ojos por encima del sofá.

"Me pillaste" bufó Nate.

Carla ya se había sentado bien, así que de un salto se dejó caer en el sofá, el "cojín" -si se podía llamar así-, era demasiado fino lo que le produjo un dolor agudo en el culo. Una risa ahogada le despertó del dolor, se giro para ver a Carla tapándose la boca con las manos, el libro en su regazo y una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Con su nudillo le retiro la lágrima.

Se quedaron mirando, los ojos de un marrón puro se perdieron en los verdes con suaves toques amarillos de él. Con un negro profundo por pupila, Nate, se agacho y presionó sus labios contra los de Carla. Ella separo los suyos para permitirle el acceso, su lengua exploro la cavidad, recorriendo desde los dientes al paladar. La pasó por su labio superior, cosa que le produjo un suave gemido emitido desde su garganta.

Al separarse, el verde, más negro que antes y el marrón, más negro que marrón. Con una mano en su espalda baja y otra en su nuca la tumbó sobre el sofá, cogió el libro y…

"Cuidado, con cuidado, es una de las primeras impresiones de A Tale of Two Cities de Charles Dickens".

"Te gustan mucho los libros, ¿no?" respondió Nate.

"Los adoro, tanto como a ti".

Y con eso la volvió a besar, con más pasión, con frenesí, esa noche, por fin, pudo mostrarle el efecto que tenía en él.

**TAM**

La cabeza de Tam daba vueltas, muchas vueltas, estaba mareada, era ya de día, por que no se encontraba en el sucio garaje en el que había pasado la peor noche de su vida. Estaba en una cama, y en otra se encontraba Michonne, dormida.

'' Hola'' Una voz dulce se escuchó al lado de la cama de Tam. '' Has despertado''

'' ¿Hola?'' Tam respondió, en un hilo de voz, buscando algo con lo que defenderse de esa chica rubia con ojos marrones.

'' Oh, soy Alice, la enfermera de este lugar, ¿cómo te encuentras?'' Alice le ofreció su mano, pero Tam no podía, al menos en ese momento. '' Entiendo, soy la única a la que no han matado, he visto muchas que una chica de 19 años debería haber visto. ''

'' Sácame de aquí, sácalos de aquí. '' Tam cogió la mano de la chica, apretándola con la poca fuerza que tenía. '' Por favor''

'' ¿Te refieres a los chicos? Ellos están bien, están cerca, pero no nos encontraran, estamos bajo suelo. '' Era verdad, había una pequeña ventana que mostraba la luz del sol, pero era pequeña, estaban en un sótano, o algo parecido.

'' Alice, ayúdame, por favor…'' Alice bufó, debería hablar con Jake, él los ayudaría.

'' Está bien, os sacaré de aquí, pero debes hacer el mínimo sonido, yo vuelvo en diez minutos. ''

Alice tardó veinte minutos en llegar, ayudó a Tam a levantarse y a Michonne, que tuvieron que despertarla. Había un chico al final de la escalera del sótano, con un rifle y con unos 19 años también, me apretó las manos en señal de apoyo.

'' Os sacaré de aquí, ahora, meteos en el maletero del coche. '' Asintieron y entraron en el coche, salieron del garaje con miedo, si las descubriesen las matarían, a ellas y a los que habían ayudado. Minutos después vieron a los chicos, que tenían marcas por todos lados.

El coche paró en seco, abrieron el maletero, pero no era ni Alice ni el chico de antes. Era Philip, el hijo de puta que les violó, cogió del brazo a Tam, la levantó mientras gritaba.

'' ¡Qué quieres! ¿Escapar?'' Se reía de ella, la humillaba, finalmente la tiró al suelo, gritó mucho, mientras Michonne era apalizada por un grupo de hombres. '' ¡Parad! Mira, vamos a hacer algo, pequeña puta. Yo dejaré salir a tus amiguitos, pero tú te quedas conmigo'' Tam levantó la mirada.

'' Nada de represiones, promételo, yo me quedo aquí, pero déjales ir'' Luego miró a la multitud, un Merle sonriente la miraba en primera fila, mientras Daryl se abría paso entre esos hombres, pero no lo dejaron pasar, tenía muchas marcas en la cara, golpes recibidos.

'' Tam, no lo hagas, ¡no lo hagas!'' Intentó llegar hasta ella, que se levantaba del suelo a trompicones, se puso recta, miró a Daryl.

'' Entonces aquí me tienes, pero déjales ir'' Philip la miró, con más odio de lo normal.

'' Lleváoslos, dejadlos en el centro comercial'' Ordenó, cogió a Tam y se la llevó, mientras ella miraba por última vez al amor de su vida, a Michonne, a Rick y a Glenn.

**DARYL**

¿Cómo se había ido todo a la mierda por segunda vez? Pateaba cubos de basura mientras lloraba, pocas cosas habían hecho llorar a Daryl, pero iba a perder a Tam, otra vez.

'' Daryl, para'' Rick ordenó, pero no recibió respuesta por parte de Daryl, así que pensó rápido. '' Daryl, debemos volver, antes de la noche, debemos avisar a Annie, a los demás, haremos un grupo grande y la sacaremos de allí''

'' ¿Y cómo sabes que sigue viva?'' Le gritó en toda la cara, pero Michonne se levantó de repente, como si hubiese descubierto una última pieza.

'' Lo harán en el estadio, ¿os acordáis? Dijo caminantes, no sé lo que es, pero no me gusta nada. Hagamos lo que ha dicho Rick, debemos avisar a todos, hacer un grupo grande, sacar a Tam de allí''

Tenían razón, así que Daryl dejó de patear cosas, se montó en el coche y les miró.

'' Bueno, ¿os hago un plano o algo para que entréis?'' Daryl no dijo nada más en el viaje, prácticamente iban a 200 kilómetros por hora por la carretera.

**ANNIE**

La preocupación aumentaba en Annie, y en la de todos, pero se notaba más en ella, que llevaba todo el día en guardia, desde que se fueron, si había pasado algo, iría ella misma a arreglar el asunto.

'' Tranquila, seguro que están al llegar'' Dijo Carla, con una corbata improvisada con un cinturón. '' Mira, ¡es mi coche!''

Annie y ella bajaron en menos de tres minutos, pero no encontraron a Tam, solo a cuatro personas, con marcas de golpes y moratones por todas partes. Annie miró a Daryl, llorando, ¿qué había pasado? Dexter salió a la ayuda, con el bote de primeros auxilios, pero se apartaron todos.

'' Tienen a Tam, ellos tienen a Tam'' Michonne abrazó a Annie, que miraba con miedo, Annie tocó delicadamente un moratón de la cara de Michonne.

'' ¿Quién tiene a Tam?'' Annie preguntó, un poco impaciente.

'' ¿Caminantes?'' Maggie sonó asustada, pero Glenn fue a abrazarla y empezó a llorar.

'' No, peor, hombres. '' Todos se miraron los unos entre los otros, Rick miró a la carretera. '' Por eso necesitamos gente, debemos ir, antes que la tarde caiga, o perderemos a Tam. ''

Todos se volvieron a mirar, solo tres dieron un paso adelante, Dexter, Carla y Annie, que junto a Glenn, Rick, Daryl y Michonne ya eran siete, pero necesitaban más, así que tras diez minutos más, Maggie y Nate se ofrecieron, junto a T-Dog. Ahora que ya eran diez sacaron todas las cosas del maletero, cargaron armas y se dispusieron a dejar la cárcel, la tarde empezaba a caer.

**TAM**

Ya había caído la tarde, las esperanzas de Tam iban en descenso, iba a morir, no iba a volver a ver a Annie, ni a Daryl, ni a Dexter, ni a nadie de su grupo, se habían ganado su confianza y su cariño. Alice, la enfermera, había estado toda la mañana con ella, limpiándola y disculpándose por lo de la mañana.

'' ¿Qué me harán?'' Preguntó sin ánimos, y con la mirada gacha y sin vida, ya casi, le daba igual morir.

'' No lo sé, creo que apostarán en la Arena, lo siento. '' Alice miró a los ojos de Tam, que la miraban con confusión y miedo. '' La Arena es donde metieron a todas las mujeres, casi nadie sale de ahí, consta de unos juegos, un caminante y un humano. '' Alice suspiró, recordando.

'' ¿Tu saliste?'' Alice asintió, bajando la cabeza y llorando.

'' Si, pero fue horrible, el caminante al que me enfrenté era mi hermana mayor, convertida. '' Las lágrimas se apiñaron en los ojos de las dos.

'' Lo siento, no debí preguntar. '' Se disculpó llorando, había llorado muchísimo.

'' Tranquila, lo mejor, es que no llevan armas, no te dispararán desde arriba. Estoy segura de que sales de allí viva, eres fuerte'' Alice intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, soltó una pequeña mueca.

Uno de esos horribles entró en la habitación y cogió a Tam del brazo, para llevarla a su muerte, estaban sacrificándola.

'' Ten suerte chica, la necesitas'' Esas palabras no animaron a la morena, que miraba al frente, mientras ese hombre la tiraba dentro de una circunferencia de madera, donde había una puerta más, que se iba abriendo lentamente, para dejar ver una figura completamente familiar para Tam, el pelo moreno, encrespado por la suciedad, pero los rizos seguían siendo visibles, una mordida, Tam se levantó del suelo automáticamente, echándose contra la pared.

'' ¡No! ¡Malditos hijos de puta!'' Se tapó la boca con las manos cuando sus sospechas se hicieron verdaderas, el cadáver putrefacto se acercaba a ella, cojeando. '' Mamá…'' Empezó a llorar, pero no se dejó coger, cuando su madre, o lo que quedaba de ella se acercaba a ella corría hacia la otra punta, hasta que su madre – mejor dicho, el caminante de su madre- la agarró, miró dentro de los ojos blancos de lo que había sido su madre, llorando. '' Mamá, por favor, recuerda'' Era imposible, no lo iba a hacer, pero cuando se estaba dejando ya para morir, una bala atravesó la cabeza de su madre.

Miró hacia arriba, Annie apuntaba con su pistola al Gobernador, que estaba sentado, con cara seria, mientras veía que Daryl llegaba a por ella, que estaba estirada en la arena, junto a su madre, llorando, no volvió a saber nada, solo sabía que no iba a morir, pero que habían usado a su madre para matarla. Quien si no habría dado el chivatazo, Merle, mi amado cuñado, próximamente muerto.


	12. Un ojo y un brazo

**UN OJO Y UN BRAZO.**

Michonne y Annie dejaron caer al Gobernador en un oscuro garaje, él estaba atado de manos y piernas, con una mordaza, estaban llevando a cabo la venganza por parte de Tam, y lo que había hecho, mientras las demás personas controlaban a los hombres del Gobernador, que al único que habían tenido que atar era a Merle, Daryl iba a la cárcel con Dexter para curar a Tam, que no había vuelto a abrir los ojos y su pulso era muy bajo.

'' ¿Qué haremos contigo, Philip? Has sido un niño muy malo…'' Michonne levantó su katana, pero Annie la paró, señalando una mesa llena de herramientas.

'' Por ahora, ya sé lo que hacer, mira Philip, vamos a jugar a un juego, vamos a usar todo lo que haya en esta mesa contra ti. '' Annie echó un pequeño vistazo, contra los gritos de Philip, que fueron callados por Michonne. '' Venga Michonne, te cedo los honores. ''

Michonne empezó a mirar lo que habría en la mesa. Unos alicates, un martillo, un soplete, una linterna – que no serviría de mucho-, una cuchara y un taladro. Michonne cogió la linterna y la colgó del techo, para una mejor visibilidad, Michonne miró las herramientas y eligió el taladro.

Con una cuerda que Annie encontró, ató cada brazo de Philip a dos paredes paralelas, después ató sus pies igual. Michonne se acercó lentamente a Philip, y con el taladro, agujereó el hombro del Gobernador, haciendo que gritase mucho, cuando Michonne acabó, Philip estaba desmayado.

'' Despierta, gilipollas'' Dijo, dándole golpes en la mejilla, Philip se levantó, gritando, pero no se le entendía nada. '' Te toca, Annie''

Annie miró a Philip y después a sus armas, eligió los alicates, con una mirada salida de sí, se acercó a las manos de Philip, las cogió y empezó a arrancar, una por una, todas las uñas de sus manos, haciendo que Philip empezase a llorar de dolor.

'' Vaya, tus manos están hechas una real mierda'' Annie miró a Michonne '' Completamente destrozadas, como Tam''

Michonne se volvió hacia la mesa, donde quedaban solo tres cosas, el martillo, la cuchara y el soplete, pero antes de nada, Michonne, en un ataque de furia, con su misma katana, le cortó el brazo, pero antes de nada, cogió el soplete.

'' Ups, espera, pararé la hemorragia'' Michonne miró a Annie, con cara de aprobación. Michonne encendió el soplete, para luego empezar a quemar la herida de Philip, que se desmayó.

Philip despertó en el suelo de ese garaje, deseando que fuese todo una horrible pesadilla, pero no lo era, y se encontró a Annie cerca suyo, con la cuchara en una mano.

'' Esto te va a doler un poco'' Annie avisó, eludiendo gritar, pero con muchísimo odio en la voz, si Tam moría, volvería a Woodbury y mataría al Gobernador, continuando con la tortura-venganza, Annie se acercó a sus ojos con la cuchara, paseándola por su mirada, para luego, arrancarle el ojo izquierdo de cuajo, Annie se apartó rápidamente, llorando, mientras Michonne abría las puertas, tirándole al martillo a la cabeza, para que Philip se desmayase por última vez.

**DARYL.**

Cogió a Tam de los hombros, estaba en el suelo, desmayada, o no lo sabía, pero Tam estaba muy blanca, más de lo normal, Dexter bajó junto a él, llevándola al coche, mientras los demás apuntaban a los hombres del Gobernador y Annie y Michonne se llevaban a Philip vete a saber tú dónde.

'' Las pulsaciones son bajas, pero está viva'' Dexter estaba detrás, con Tam, mientras Daryl conducía como un loco hacia la prisión, con ellos viajaba una chica, Alice, que había seguido a Dexter, era enfermera y podría ayudar a Tam.

La prisión se abrió ante ellos, Hershell estaba afuera, esperándoles, así que no tardaron nada en meter a Tam en la enfermería, bajo la mirada de todos, que se sentían impotentes por no poder hacer nada por ella, salvo rezar por ella.

Dexter hizo que Daryl bajara a Tam en una de las camillas de la enfermería, tenía golpes por todos lados, y posiblemente estaba en shock, así que echaron a Daryl de la enfermería y Alice, Dexter y Hershell empezaron a trabajar.

Se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo y se tapó los ojos con las manos, bufando, si moría Tam, ¿qué iba a hacer? Posiblemente, ir a Woodbury y matar al cabrón que le había hecho todo eso, el Gobernador y… Merle, no sería capaz de matar a su hermano, pero estaría muy furioso, posiblemente, si Tam muriese, se iría del grupo, sobreviviría solo, sin nadie.

'' Daryl'' Andrea fue a buscarlo y se sentó a su lado, juntando las manos entre las rodillas. '' Estará bien, es fuerte''

'' Metieron a su madre'' No miraba a ninguna parte, solo al suelo, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. '' Su madre, caminante, intentó matarla, no hizo nada para defenderse, iba a morir, si hubiésemos llegado más tarde, unos minutos, ahora estaría muerta, o infectada. '' Miró a la puerta de la enfermería, deseando que saliese Tam con una sonrisa y dijese que todo estaría bien, pero no se abrió, ni salió nadie.

'' Su… ¿madre?'' Andrea estaba asustada, si ella hubiese sido Tam, no lo hubiese aguantado de ninguna manera, se hubiese tirado al suelo, y que pasara lo que tuviese que pasar.

No contestó, solo miró la puerta del pasillo, que se abría y daba paso a mucha más gente, Rick, entre ellos, que venía con cara de preocupación, ahora mismo, era todo el grupo original, los que estaban en esa puerta, esperando a Tam, esperando que no estuviese muerta, las mujeres lloraban con las manos en sus caras, los hombres, solo daban vueltas, excepto Daryl, que solo miraba a la puerta.

Pasaron tres horas, la esperanza de que saliese de esa habitación era baja, hasta que Hershell salió de esa habitación, solo salió él, con mucha sangre, cosa que no gusto nada.

'' Está bien, pero ha tenido una hemorragia, tenía tiros en una pierna y en el estómago, justo cerca de donde dispararon a Carl, hemos tenido suerte de que hubiese material quirúrgico en esta prisión, mucha suerte. '' Rick apretó la mano de Hershell, mientras Daryl se levantaba del suelo y entraba en la enfermería, ignorando a todo el grupo, solo quería ver a Tam.

Cubiertas de sangre, así estaban las sabanas que estaba recogiendo Alice, mientras Dexter vendaba las costillas de Tam, que estaba estirada en una de las camas, pálida, por la falta de sangre.

'' Está bien, hemos tenido suerte'' Dexter sonrió a Daryl, luego a Annie, que entraba en la enfermería y se apoyaba en la puerta, después de cerrarla. '' Por ahora, no hay peligro, todo saldrá bien.

Bajo ese comentario, Daryl se acercó a la cama de Tam, y Dexter hizo una seña para que les dejaran solos. Una vez salieron, tocó las mejillas de Tam, pálidas y con moratones, luego acarició su pelo, mientras la miraba.

'' Te dije que nunca te pasaría nada malo, lo siento. '' Daryl dijo, y la besó, esperando que pasase como en los cuentos, que se despertaría, pero eso no pasó, Tam seguía igual de inmóvil, con su respiración tranquila, así que se dio por vencido y se sentó en una silla, mientras observaba como el pelo de Tam subía y bajaba, mientras vigilaba que no dejase de respirar. Ahora Tam era lo único que le quedaba.


	13. Promesas

**PROMESAS.**

_**DOS MESES DESPUÉS.**_

Miraba a Lori con alegría, ella y Rick habían hecho las paces, ahora, con ella embarazada de cinco meses, se le empezaba a notar la barriga, y Carl estaba más emocionado que nunca, sería hermano mayor, y eso, según él, era muy guay.

'' Ahora tendrás que cuidar a tu hermanito, o hermanita'' Dijo Andrea, con la mirada de Carl acechándole, luego sonrió.

'' ¡Que pesados! Que va a ser niña pesados, lo será, y su tía Annie irá a buscarle ropita de niña'' Annie dijo, con esa voz de pito que tenía cuando hablaba a los niños pequeños.

'' No, será niño, y su tito Glenn irá a por juguetes para él, como camiones, furgonetas, y todo eso, ya veréis, ¡será genial!'' El entusiasmo de Glenn se hacía presente, mientras T-Dog daba palmadas en su espalda y Maggie reía junto a Beth.

El grupo era ahora una familia, nadie se llevaba mal con nadie, Alice decidió volver a por Jake en Woodbury, fue sola, no quiso llevar a nadie, nunca volvió. La única pérdida en los últimos dos meses, que parecía ser que los caminantes migraban hacia otros lugares, más cálidos, aún quedaba, pero se congelaban bajo la nieve.

Era diciembre, aproximadamente, la nieve caía a plomo, pero mientras los generadores de la prisión funcionaban bien, no habría problemas.

Dos personas entraron en la cafetería, donde todo el murmullo se concentraba, se sentaron junto al grupo, que les daba la bienvenida, con abrazos y palmadas en la espalda. Tam y Daryl habían vuelto perfectamente del otro pueblo, con provisiones y mantas suficientes, que se aseguraron de que se bajaran de la camioneta de Carla, con ayuda de T-Dog y Rick, pudieron, bueno, Daryl pudo bajarlas todas en menos de diez minutos, ya que Tam aún tenía dolores por las costillas rotas.

'' No, perdona, Glenn, estás muy equivocado, será niña, y le iremos a buscar vestidos y muñecas, y tu tendrás que ir también, confío en tus sentidos para la moda'' Tam rio, con el comentario de Michonne, que había recuperado su humor.

Daryl no soltaba a Tam, la tenía cogida de la espalda, como si fuera a escapar, pero todos sabían que no lo iba a hacer. Rick miró a Daryl, asintiendo con una sonrisa, Daryl solo asintió, pero no sonrió, solo le sonreía a Tam. Pensó otra vez en su hermano, o bueno, Merle, después de lo que le contó Tam, quiso ir a buscarlo, pero ella lo detuvo, quizá si hubiese ido, no hubiese vuelto.

**TAM.**

El dolor era constante, sus costillas la mataban, pero allí estaba siempre Daryl, para llevarla, aunque no quisiese, le hacía mucha gracia, Daryl iba haciendo sonidos de caballo, y eso la animaba muchísimo. No sabe cuando despertó, pero allí estaba Daryl, vigilándola con una mirada de cazador, su mirada.

Los últimos dos meses habían sido muy tranquilos para su gusto, y pronto llegaría la navidad, quedaría aproximada una semana o quizá días, no esperaba nada para navidad.

'' Por cierto, ¡Feliz navidad a todos!'' Andrea irrumpió en medio de la cafetería, con los brazos en alto y una enorme sonrisa.

Está bien, el sentido del tiempo de Tam estaba muy desmejorado, pero siempre estaba Andrea, la contadora oficial de días, llevaba una pequeña libreta consigo siempre, en uno de sus bolsillos, junto a tres balas y un bolígrafo azul, miró a Carl, que miraba con ilusión a Andrea. ¿Cómo iban a explicarle mañana por la mañana que Santa Claus no iba a venir?

'' No sé vosotros, pero yo estoy agotada. '' Carol, que se había convertido en una más de la familia, nombrada oficialmente por Glenn la madre de la familia, ya que se preocupaba por todos y cada uno de ellos, se levantó de la silla y la dejó en su sitio, yéndose de la cafetería, rápidamente, la sala se quedó básicamente vacía, solo quedaban Tam, Annie y Michonne.

'' ¿Qué habrá sido de Woodbury?'' Annie miró a una de las ventanas de la cafetería, que estaba llena de vaho.

'' Pues que se habrán matado entre ellos, es lo más seguro'' Michonne era la única que pensaba eso.

'' No lo creo, seguramente mataron a los débiles, solo quedaran los peores, hace mucho tiempo que no vemos supervivientes, quizá los tiraron a la Arena. '' Dedujo, era lo más probable, muerte segura y entretenimiento asegurado. '' Estoy segura de que Merle les dijo donde estaba mi madre, lo sé, lo estoy viendo'' Miró por la ventana, la misma que Annie miraba, llena de nieve.

'' ¿Que vamos a hacer si pasa algo? No podríamos huir, no hay gasolina. '' Annie negaba levemente mientras dirigía la mirada a Tam, que suspiraba.

'' Improvisaremos, no es momento de salir afuera. '' Tam sonrió a su mejor amiga, ahora ya se podía llamar hermana, recuerda que cuando despertó, ella le traía las comidas, junto a Michonne, y a ratos Carla, con una pajarita de color rojo, se había cansado de llevar un cinturón como corbata, y había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar su corbata favorita, una blanca, con cuadrados negros y algunas chapas.

'' He pensado que podría salir con Glenn a por la gasolina de los coches de fuera, hay muchos, quizá haya mucha gasolina. '' Annie sonrió al aire, pero Tam no apartaba la mirada de fuera de la valla, habían siete coches y un puto tanque.

'' Mierda, avisa, que cojan armas, esto se pone feo. '' Tam ordenó y salió disparada hacia una de las torres de vigía, se había entrenado con Andrea para disparar mejor. Rick pasó a su lado, con la misma mirada que tenían todos, confusión y miedo. '' Rick, te pongo a cargo por aquí, voy arriba. '' Vio a Daryl, con la ballesta, pero no haría mucho con tres flechas, a parte de perderlas. '' Y tu, coge una pistola o algo'' Besó a Daryl, y antes de que pudiese responder, ella ya estaba subiendo como loca, con Andrea.

'' ¡Matadlos a todos!'' Philip, el Gobernador estaba en uno de los tanques, sin ojo y sin brazo, Tam sabía esa parte de la historia. Los hombres del Gobernador abrieron fuego, pero no mataron a nadie, solo mataron a los pocos caminantes que los habían seguido. '' Eh, tú, ¡la guarra que escapó! Sal, solo quiero a ella y todo pasará. '' Philip exigía a Tam, pero ella ya estaba detrás de Andrea, con el rifle, esperando una señal para poder matarle. '' Todo acabará aquí si te entregas, vamos, no es tan difícil''

'' No llegó aquí, está muerta'' _¿Qué coño? _Tam no salía de su asombro, Annie, se había levantado de donde estaba estirada para cubrirse de las balas. '' Murió por el camino, lo juro, pero estoy yo, yo te hice eso, ¡imbécil!'' Annie se burló de él, para después esquivar una de las balas, que iba dirigida a ella, tirándose al suelo, otra vez.

'' ¡Zorra mentirosa! La vimos, estaba aquí, hemos estado espiando estos últimos dos años, eso si, Alice no fue de mucho, no soltó prenda. '' Philip seguía hablando por el megáfono, riendo irónicamente, hizo una señal, trajeron a Alice, atada y muy malherida. '' Abrid la verja, soltad a la chica y nos iremos, o si no, mataremos a Alice y no haremos nada. '' Alice cayó de rodillas delante de él, miró a la torre, estaba Tam, con el rifle, mientras Philip sacaba una katana, idéntica a la de Michonne, solo que más larga. '' Vamos, Tam, ven aquí. '' La voz de Philip se impacientaba por Tam, que no sabía nada de lo que pasaba abajo, pero parecían gritos e insultos, ¿quién iba a ser, si no? Daryl estaba gritando de todo, pero el Gobernador no escuchaba. '' Está bien, Tam, tú lo quisiste, adiós pequeña Alice. '' Alzó la katana, cortándole un trozo de nuca, pero sin cortarlo.

Un tiro mató a Alice, directo a la frente, todos miraron a la torre de vigilancia, pitillos, una cazadora negra y un rifle de asalto. Philip sonrió, mientras Tam lloraba, pero seguía disparando a los hombres de Philip, que caían todos, Andrea la ayudaba, mientras los de abajo disparaban por debajo de los coches, sin parar, debían matarlos a todos.

'' Eh tú, Gobernador, aún recuerdo mi promesa'' Susurró para ella misma y vio como los coches y el tanque se iban de ese lugar, cobardes.


	14. No pares nunca

**NO PARES NUNCA.**

Quizá todo lo que pasó en ese instante por la cabeza de Tam hubiese sido un sueño, solo se acuerda que bajó de aquella torre a trompicones, una bala perdida le había dado en el brazo, pero se le pasó todo el dolor cuando su mejor amiga estaba en el suelo, encima de un gran charco de sangre y con Dexter, llorando, intentando salvar lo poco que le quedaba de vida a la pelirroja.

'' ¡Mierda! '' Tam ignoró los brazos de Daryl, que intentaba parar que viese algo tan horrible como la muerte de lo único que le quedaba a parte de él. '' Annie, no…''

La mano ensangrentada de Annie fue a parar a la mejilla de Tam, la acarició durante unos segundos con una sonrisa triste, mientras Tam acariciaba la mano que recorría su mejilla.

'' No pares nunca. '' Annie apenas pudo acabar la frase, mientras Tam explotaba a llorar cuando la mano de Annie dejó de hacer presión y caía a plomo en el patio de esa prisión. No tuvo tiempo de volver a gritar su nombre cuando Daryl se la llevó adentro en volandas, mientras ella hacía lo posible por salir de las ataduras que Daryl le imponía, él tenía más fuerza.

'' Tam, tranquilízate, para ya, por favor. '' Daryl se sentó en el suelo con Tam apoyada en él, ella escuchaba el latido del corazón de él, en parte le tranquilizaba, pero no olvidaba que su mejor amiga había muerto. '' Todo estará bien, lo prometo. '' Tam contó mentalmente las veces que él le había prometido que todo estaría bien y todo se había ido a la mierda en poco, prometer seguridad no era muy bueno en estos días.

Un tiro de bala hizo que los dos parasen de respirar, tres segundo después, Tam se abrazó mucho más fuerte a Daryl y no lo soltó hasta que Michonne le hizo levantarse e ir a su celda, donde estaría allí durante los próximos tres días.

Esos tres días fueron horribles para Tam, soñaba que Annie la mordía y notaba el dolor que suponía transformarse, al menos, no había visto como ella había vuelto a la vida, se pasó los tres días en la cama, sin comer, apenas se relacionaba, solamente con Daryl, Michonne y Dexter, el cuál debía ser fuerte, no quería llorar, pero los dos lo hacían cuando se miraban, muchos recuerdos de esa chica.

'' Te he traído esto, no es mucho, pero lo acabo de encontrar. '' Michonne entró en la celda acompañada por dos armas, iguales de mortales, dos enormes katanas, de apariencia afilada, Tam cogió una de las dos que Michonne le ofrecía.

'' No volveré a verla. '' Michonne levantó la vista a los ojos de la morena cuando esta admitió eso, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y mirando al suelo, cuando notó que Michonne la miraba, levantó la vista, no habían lágrimas. '' He de superarlo, ella lo hubiese querido así, es bonita'' Dio tres vueltas a la katana, mirándola atentamente.

'' Te hubiese pateado el culo. '' Michonne sonrió y Tam asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Michonne se la ataba a la espalda y le enseñaba como sacarla, era la segunda vez que se había sentido bien en esos tres días, la primera había sido cuando Daryl la había besado mientras ella lloraba, se había sentido bien, pero no había parado de llorar desde que escuchó el disparo. ''Además, debemos matar al Gobernador, así que levanta tu culo de ahí y échale un par de ovarios a la vida, por Annie y Allison'' Tam asintió y se levantó de la cama, mientras las dos chicas iban hacia la cafetería.

Estaba todo el grupo ahí, Nate, que había sido herido de bala por culpa del Gobernador en un brazo, estaba sentado con Carla, que miraba como dos del grupo hablaban seriamente, cuando Tam entró en la cafetería, todos guardaron silencio mirando a Tam, que apoyó su peso en una pierna, con los ojos de todos mirándola.

'' ¿Bueno?'' Tam lo pasó muy mal en el instituto por culpa de la gente que se le quedaba mirado, por no llevar ropa cara o por rozar casi la anorexia.

'' Oh, em… '' Glenn estaba tartamudeando por culpa de los nervios en general, si era difícil decirlo de por si, decirlo delante de una chica que acababa de perder a su mejor amiga lo era más.

'' Glenn, Maggie, Nate, Carla y T-Dog se van, nos quedamos sin gente, ¿qué opinas?'' Rick planteó una pregunta demasiado rápido como para que Tam pudiese cogerla, miró a todos los que Rick había nombrado y se después miró a Daryl, que estaba con los brazos cruzados acercándose a ella.

'' ¿Por qué?'' Tam miró a Glenn buscando una respuesta.

'' Tenemos miedo de otro ataque, podría ser peor, podríamos morir todos, volveremos a la carretera y buscaremos algo nuevo. '' Maggie estaba abrazada a su padre y a su hermana, ella sabía que posiblemente no volviese a verlos.

'' Yo… No sé si es buena idea Glenn, pero por ahora, dejaré que alguien tome decisiones por mí, yo no puedo pensar ahora. '' Tam miró a Rick, que la miraba con una ceja levantada, Carl miró a su madre, que tenía la vista fijada en los ojos de Tam.

'' Entonces nos iremos ya, solo queríamos avisar de todo esto, espero que tengáis suerte en la vida chicos, quizá nos volvamos a ver algún día. '' Glenn se despidió de todos, igual que Maggie, igual que Carla y Nate e igual que T-Dog. Tam los echaría de menos.

Unas semanas después, sin ataques por fuerzas del Gobernador, el grupo que abandonó la prisión no había vuelto, así que todos empezaban a pensar que Maggie y Glenn habían muerto, así que Beth y Hershell empezaron a llorar en silencio por las noches, a veces, Tam escuchaba con rezaba Beth por su hermana, y eso ponía muy nerviosa a Tam, ella y Daryl estaban muy juntos, parecían un matrimonio, cosa que no le gustaba a Tam, ella no quería casarse, y menos en esos tiempos que corrían.

Unos tiros se escucharon fuera de la prisión, todos los que quedaban, excluyendo a Rick, que estaba haciendo la guardia, salieron afuera, viendo, otra vez, un enorme tanque marrón y esta vez, sólo dos coches, ya que habían matado a la mitad de hombres la última vez.

'' ¡La chica o todos muertos!'' La voz del Gobernador sonó más fuerte, esta vez llevaba un megáfono que hacia que todos los caminantes se acercaran el doble de rápido. Tam hizo una señal a Michonne para que sacara la katana, que ya tenía fuera, pero Daryl la paró y le dio uno de los rifles, el Gobernador la miró y rio cínicamente. '' Perfecto, ¡pues a pelear!''

Y con eso, el enorme tanque sobrepasó la valla de la cárcel.


	15. Una furgoneta Volkswagen T1

**UNA FURGONETA VOLKSWAGEN T1.**

Tam se apartó de Daryl para salir corriendo, los dos, Tam delante y Daryl a pocos metros, si algo le pasaba a esa chica, nunca se lo perdonaría, así que decidió protegerla bajo todo lo que pasase en ese momento, esquivaron y mataron a muchos hombres, pero para cuando habían llegado al tanque, apenas quedaban balas y los caminantes estaban llegando, así que él sacó una de sus pistolas y fue matando, mientras ella, con la katana, le cortaba el otro brazo al Gobernador, que estaba en el suelo, Tam puso su pie encima de él, mientras le miraba a la cara.

'' Mátame ya, zorra, ¿no lo ves? Yo ya estoy muerto, pero tú… Tu llegarás alto en esto, en fin, me alegro de haber matado a tu amiga, nunca me sentí tan bien…'' Con esa frase Tam clavó la katana en la cabeza de Philip, mientras gritaba, ahora ella estaba mirando a Daryl que iba a ser rodeado en poco y se defendía con las pocas balas que le quedaban, Tam llegó en el momento en el que los demás se iban de allí, sin ellos, matando a un caminante.

'' ¡Vámonos!'' Tam cogió la mano de Daryl, pero él miraba como su hermano le hacía señales para que fuese con él, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara. Daryl le miró antes de ceder a la fuerza de Tam y empezar a correr hacia uno de los coches que guardaban en la prisión, el mismo con el que llegaron Annie, ella, Allison, Dexter y Randall bastantes meses antes, unos seis meses, entraron rápidamente en la carretera, los dos solos, sin nadie, ahora, solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Entraron en la habitación más grande de la casa, él llevaba a ella encima, se había desmayado, tenía cortes y marcas de puñetazos, propinados por Philip. La dejó en la cama y empezó a buscar vendas o algo, había un corte que tenía en la pierna que le preocupaba bastante, parecía profundo y se estaba infectando, ahora mismo, estaban perfectamente jodidos, él estaba intacto y ella estaba herida y no se despertaba.

En el baño apenas había unas cuantas vendas y un poco de alcohol de curar heridas, suspiró y miró atrás, Tam estaba tosiendo mucho, y sudaba, y se movía demasiado. Daryl se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que se despertase.

'' Me duele la pierna'' Tam se tocó la herida sin querer, haciendo que gimiera de dolor y cogiese la mano de Daryl y apretándola con fuerza, esa cosa la iba a matar si se infectaba.

'' Lo sé, tranquilízate, ahora te pondré alcohol, es posible que te duela, un poco. '' Daryl puso alcohol en la herida con ayuda de una gasa, Tam se agarró a la almohada de detrás y después al cuello de Daryl, que estaba limpiándole la herida, el cuello se le tensó muchísimo y el dolor era impresionante, no aguantó más y cayó en la almohada, inconsciente.

Al ver como Tam perdía tensión Daryl paró, comprobó si seguía viva, que si que lo estaba, solo estaba inconsciente, así que suspiró y siguió limpiando la herida, mientras Tam dormía. Vendó su pierna y desinfectó los demás cortes, luego miró su chaleco y tocó la caja que cogió expresamente para el anillo, lo sacó y lo aguantó con sus manos, luego se lo puso, luego la miró y le tocó la cara suavemente.

'' ¿Qué haré sin ti?'' Daryl le dijo, sin esperar respuesta alguna, de sus ojos salió una lágrima, ahora que no había nadie, se estaba permitiendo tener miedo.

Un coche aparcó en las afueras de Woodbury, de este coche, bajaron las únicas seis personas que habían salido vivas de ahí, lo único que sabían era que a Beth la habían disparado y matado, y que Hershell se había quedado quieto junto a ella, mientras que Carol, no habían sabido nada, sólo habían visto como corría lejos de allí, no sabían nada de ella, y eso mataba a Lori.

'' ¡Debemos volver!'' Andrea no paraba de decir eso, apoyada por Michonne, que había dejado allí a Tam, que nadie sabía si seguía viva o estaba muerta. '' Están todos, Carol, Daryl y Tam, no los vamos a dejar allí para que mueran…'' Andrea bajó la mirada cuando Rick la miró serio.

'' O están muertos o están capturados, las cosas son así, y no voy a dejar a nadie solo, ahora estamos solos, es el momento de decir, vivir o morir, ¿qué decidís?''

Todos bajaron la mirada, todos decidían morir, les sentó muy mal, sobretodo por Tam, no se merecía estar bajo una captura o muerta, ella no había nacido para este mundo, en realidad ninguno de ellos.

**DARYL**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Tam no abría los ojos, y si lo hacía, apenas decía nada sin volver a caer dormida, ahora Daryl estaba muy preocupado, no sabía curar una herida, así que tuvo que salir a la calle a buscar algo de comida y de vendas o alguna cosa para que se tomara, más que nada, para que no acabase muerta o convertida en uno de ellos, cogió la ballesta que nunca le había abandonado desde que todo pasó y salió de la habitación, besando primero a Tam en la frente.

Empezó por la casa de al lado, la cual no tenía nada de nada, salvo unas aspirinas, que cogió por si algo iba mal, ahora, cualquier cosa serviría. Después de revisar unas siete casas volvió a la habitación con una bolsa llena de cosas útiles, desde comida hasta unas cuantas tiritas con flores estampadas, ya que no había de otro tipo, algo no iba bien, lo notaba en el ambiente, así que empezó a correr hacia la habitación, entrando en la casa y subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, donde una Michonne preocupada vendaba otra vez la pierna de Tam, que seguía dormida. Daryl la miraba sorprendido, pensaba que se habrían largado de esa zona, dejándolos a ellos dos completamente solos y sin nadie en quien confiar, parece ser que se equivocaba.

'' ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o me vas a ayudar? Dexter está vivo, así que podrá hacer algo con Tam'' Michonne le hizo una señal que Daryl entendió perfectamente, Michonne cogió todo lo que tenían, mientras Daryl cargaba a Tam en sus brazos, en menos de dos minutos estaban en la carretera, conduciendo a doscientos kilómetros por hora, para llegar, finalmente, a un coche y una enorme furgoneta Volkswagen T1 azul turquesa, la que Tam había deseado tener desde que era pequeña, si despertaba, la haría inmensamente feliz.


	16. Ten miedo a los cazadores

**TEN MIEDO A LOS CAZADORES.**

Se despertó con un dolor de cabeza impresionante, su pierna estaba vendada, estaba confusa, y estar dentro de una furgoneta no ayudaba, abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

'' ¡Daryl!'' Empezó a gritar dentro de la caravana, entonces cayó en un anillo que tenía en su mano izquierda, en el anular, ¿Qué había pasado, se había comprometido o algo? Lo observó más de cerca, recordando a su madre, pensó en su antigua vida, mientras se apoyaba en la pared de la furgoneta y apoyaba la cabeza en las rodillas, notó que el suelo era blando, era un colchón, de los de verdad, y le recordaba al suyo, eso le hizo sentir nostalgia.

'' ¿Me has llamado?'' Daryl entró en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, recibiendo a Tam, asustada, entre sus brazos. '' ¿Qué pasa?''

'' ¿Dónde estamos, Daryl? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Y esto?'' Se señaló el anillo, él lo miro serio, pero hizo una mueca.

'' Bueno, estamos con los demás, nos encontraron mientras dormías, esto te encantará y eso es un anillo que cogí, para ti. '' Besó a Tam, en parte, por que llegó a pensar que no despertaría nunca más, y por cinco minutos que sale para hablar con Rick, ella se despierta, sola.

'' Es el de mi madre. '' Tam se tocó el anillo mirándolo, para después dirigir una corta mirada a Daryl, que la miraba atentamente.

'' Lo sé, lo recuerdo. '' Daryl dejó la ballesta cerca y se sentó en el suelo de la furgoneta, dejando que Tam se sentase de espaldas entre sus piernas, mientras ella miraba hacia arriba y veía la barbilla de él, se acordó de una de las tardes de marzo que pasaban debajo de un árbol aleatorio.

'' ¿Y los demás, están bien todos?'' Miró para la puerta de la furgoneta, tenía curiosidad por verles, como si hubiesen pasado años.

'' Si, pero faltan Hershell y Beth… También Carol…'' Daryl miró abajo, mientras Tam cerraba los ojos intentando no llorar.

'' Voy a ir a saludarles, al fin y al cabo, son como mi familia'' Sonrió y delante de Daryl, los dos salieron de la furgoneta, donde estaba Rick, que sonrió familiarmente, abrazando a Tam, Daryl bufó, celoso.

'' Os hemos echado en falta, a los dos'' Dijo el líder, cuando notó la mirada de Daryl, Carl miró hacia arriba, mirando a Tam, que estaba hablando animadamente con el grupo.

'' Hola'' Las pistolas –y ballesta- de todos apuntaron a un hombre, pero rápidamente bajaron el arma todos, con cara sorprendida, hasta que él mismo rompió el hielo. '' Oh Glenn, te hemos echado de menos, yo también a vosotros''

Nadie habló, solo se tiraron encima de Glenn a saludarlo y abrazarlo, excepto Daryl, como muestra de cariño solo asintió, eso hizo que Glenn se alegrara, había recibido una muestra de cariño de Daryl, era un avance.

'' Estamos en una granja, iba a ver si veía alguna cosa, gasolina, provisiones,… Pero esto está limpio, no queda nada de nada, así que nos íbamos a ir con un hombre que encontramos allí, es un cura o algo por el estilo. '' Todos estaban sentados escuchando a Glenn hablar, Rick se levantó, bajo la mirada de todos.

'' ¿Cómo lo veis? ¿Nos juntamos todo el grupo, de nuevo? '' Todos se levantaron, dándole como respuesta a Rick un si, ahora serían seis personas más, ahora el número total del grupo serían catorce.

Eran tres coches, la furgoneta, el coche que llevaba Rick y el coche de Annie, que llevaba Daryl, con Tam y con Michonne, detrás, la katana de Tam estaba entre sus piernas, mientras la giraba. La katana rozó su pierna y le hizo daño, pero se prefirió callar.

Una granja con una valla improvisada apareció al final de una pequeña carretera, Maggie, en la entrada, gesticulaba nerviosamente mientras esperaba a que Glenn llegara, algo malo había pasado.

'' ¡Glenn! Han mordido a T-Dog, corre, ¡ven!'' No dio tiempo a que Glenn respondiese cuando todos salieron de los coches a por su amigo y compañero, el cual, estaba en una de las camas con Carla intentando bajar la fiebre.

'' Chic… ¿os?'' T-Dog hablaba forzosamente, le costaba mucho hablar, pero aún estaba cuerdo, Nate seguía nervioso una línea imaginaria, iba y volvía, pensando, hasta que Dexter entró en la sala, dándole calmantes y curando la herida, el mordisco era muy feo, así que sabían que no harían nada, un hombre alto y de color se acercó a Tam, que estaba mirando a T-Dog, bastante apenada.

'' ¿Está bien, señorita?'' Tam miró hacia arriba y asintió, tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho, mientras se mordía las uñas de la mano izquierda, haciendo que el anillo brillase.

'' Chicos, debemos irnos de aquí, no hay comida, ni munición, ni nada, debemos salir de aquí. '' Glenn entró a la habitación, mirando con pena a T-Dog, el cual, estaba temblando.

La noche había caído y Tam y Daryl hacían la segunda guardia de la noche, encima de la furgoneta, a ella se le caían los párpados del sueño, estaba cansadísima, pero intentaba que Daryl no lo viese y le obligase a dormir, no quería dejarle solo.

'' Duerme. ''

'' Jamás. '' Ella saltó rápidamente una respuesta corta, hizo que a Daryl se le escapara una sonrisa que ella no vio.

'' Pero si te estás tambaleando, te acabaras cayendo al suelo, y yo me reiré. '' Tam sonrió, con los ojos cerrados, era verdad, él se reiría, y luego se preocuparía.

'' Eso es por que me quieres, que buena persona. '' Tam se estiró en el techo de la furgoneta, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza, haciendo que su cazadora se abriese y su camiseta blanca fuese hacia arriba, dejando ver un tatuaje en la cintura _HOPE._

'' Sabes que si. '' Daryl se tumbó junto a ella, dejando la ballesta cerca de él, por si la necesitaba.

Tam se reía, pero poco por que podría caerse de la furgoneta, dormida, Daryl la acabó de despertar besándola, eso estaba rozando la normalidad, en su pueblo, una de las noches que volvían del bar.

'' ¡Eh, despertad!'' Andrea gritó, en medio de la noche, asustada, eso hizo que los dos se separaran en menos de un segundo, él cargó su ballesta y ella sacó su katana de la funda.

'' Andrea, ¿Qué pasa?'' Tam miró hacia Andrea que hablaba con Michonne nerviosamente.

'' T-Dog no está'' Michonne hizo una señal a Tam, para que fuese con ella, pero Daryl la paró.

'' ¿Cómo que no está? Quizá se haya convertido y se haya largado, ¿no queríais eso?'' Andrea subió la mirada a la furgoneta, donde los dos estaban estirados y ligeramente levantados mirando hacia ellas, Andrea y Michonne.

'' No, estaba encerrado en el coche, y cuando fui a mirar, estaba la puerta cerrada y T-Dog no estaba. '' Michonne miró a Tam, que bajó de la furgoneta con ayuda de Daryl, que ya estaba en el suelo, poniendo su ballesta en su hombro.

**T-Dog.**

Despertó rodeado de seis personas, tres de ellos estaban comiendo algo, mientras los otros tres le miraban, con curiosidad.

'' ¡Por fin despiertas!'' El hombre del medio se carcajeó mientras T-Dog buscaba su brazo, que no se encontraba pegado a su cuerpo. '' Oh, lo siento, te lo hemos quitado. El hombre seguía riendo, mientras los otros, también reían y alzaban sus platos. T-Dog miró hacia atrás, en una hoguera, se encontraban los restos de su brazo.

'' ¿Os estáis comiendo mi brazo?'' El hombre asintió e hizo que T-Dog explotara en carcajadas, mientras los demás se miraban los unos a los otros, completamente asustados. '' ¡Os estáis comiendo mi brazo!'' El hombre que había empezado a hablar se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.

'' ¿De qué te ríes? Somos caníbales, C-A-N-I-B-A-L-E-S'' Deletreó lentamente, haciendo que T-Dog riese más.

'' Idiotas, me han mordido, estoy en las últimas, ¡estáis comiendo carne infectada!'' Todos se miraron, empezando a vomitar y a provocarse el vomito, quizá acabarían infectados, lo que no sabían era que ya lo estaban.


	17. Religión

**RELIGIÓN.**

'' Era lo que queríais, ¡no queríais matarlo!'', Lori, la última que se había levantado, con su enorme barriga, daba vueltas bajo la mirada de todos, con las manos en la cabeza.

'' Pero tampoco queríamos esto'' Su esposo la miraba, igual que el resto, estaban por grupos, Glenn y Maggie en un lado, Carla y Nate en otro, abrazados. Después estaban Andrea, Michonne, él y su hijo, mientras Lori daba vueltas y luego estaba Tam con Daryl, ella estaba abrazada a uno de sus brazos y a él no le molestaba, al contrario, le encantaba.

'' Yo voto por buscarlo. '' Tam se soltó del brazo de Daryl, dando un paso hacia adelante, mientras miraba a Michonne, la cual asintió, con fuerza.

El Sol había empezado a salir cuando las dos chicas empezaron a prepararse para salir, cada una llevaba su katana y una pistola, medio cargada.

'' ¿Crees que se fue solo?'' Michonne se acabó de poner su camiseta básica blanca y la chaqueta marrón que la caracterizaba, mientras Tam llevaba una cazadora de cuero y una camiseta negra.

'' Si, pero no sé por qué. '' Tam miró hacia la salida, mirando como Daryl comenzó a correr hacia donde Rick y… Un hombre estaba. '' ¡Joder!'' Michonne se giró hacia donde Tam miraba y las dos salieron de la furgoneta corriendo, mientras Tam veía como Daryl noqueaba al hombre, que iba vestido de cura.

Rick le hizo una señal para que Daryl parase, mientras este lo soltaba y el cura se sentaba en el suelo, dolorido, un hombre se le acababa de tirar encima. Examinaron al cura, llevaba una sotana negra y un cubrecuellos blanco, como los curas.

'' Quién eres y qué quieres'' Rick se hizo el líder, como una vez más de los millones de veces que lo había dicho.

'' Soy el padre Gabriel, cura de una iglesia cerca de aquí, vengo solo y sin armas, por favor, acogedme, podéis atarme, por favor, ayudadme hijos míos'' Daryl no era muy religioso, así que se rascó la cabeza mientras hablaba, Tam lo miró, pensativa.

'' Dónde está esa iglesia tuya'' Rick levantó el brazo hacia el hombre que estaba bastante asustado mientras un cateto lo miraba raro.

'' Está muy cerca de aquí'' El padre Gabriel señaló hacia un lugar, sonriente.

Tres vehículos empezaron a conducir en sentido a donde el padre Gabriel dijo, en el primer vehículo, la furgoneta, iban la mayoría de ellos, incluido el cura, diciendo por donde era mientras estaba atado en el asiento de delante. El padre Gabriel era alto y delgaducho, tenía el pelo negro igual que sus ojos y una piel como la de los demás, blanca y pálida por el miedo, en el segundo vehículo, la moto de Daryl, iban este y Tam, con la ballesta cogida a la espalda y la katana al lado opuesto a la ballesta. Y finalmente en el tercer vehículo, donde iban Glenn y Maggie.

La iglesia era blanca y estaba completamente limpia, todos miraron el pequeño campanar, mientras se bajaban de los vehículos. El padre Gabriel cerró la puerta detrás de él, mirando a la enorme cruz al fondo de la sala, todos miraron, mientras Rick levantaba una ceja.

'' ¿Ha estado solo durante todo este tiempo?'' Rick se giró hacia el cura, que se apoyaba en la puerta, dejándose caer al suelo.

'' Si… Completamente solo. '' El cura empezó a sollozar. '' No… No abrí la puerta a nadie, cuando más me necesitaban, yo los maté a todos'' El cura se puso las manos en la cara, mientras lloraba, Lori tapó las orejas de su hijo pequeño, que miraba con miedo, detrás de Tam.

'' Eso es ya tarde para pensarlo, no hay vuelta atrás'' Rick se intentó girar, pero el cura lo paró en seco.

'' Si que la hay, ¡máteme!'' El cura le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos. '' Máteme, no quiero vivir aquí, estoy solo y me merezco la muerte. '' Rick sacó su pistola, pero Daryl puso su mano para impedírselo, Rick miró a Daryl, que miraba con odio al cura.

'' Haberlo pensado antes, este es su castigo, debe ver lo que ha habido, lo que ha pasado y no haberse encerrado, ignorando a sus seguidores. '' Daryl se enfadó de verdad, pensando sin razonar por unos segundos, haciendo que su enfado le controlase. '' ¡Si, usted los mató a todos, sus seguidores!'' El cura rompió a llorar, mientras Daryl salía por detrás de la iglesia, donde había campo, seguido por Tam.

'' ¡Eh!'' Tam lo cogió del brazo para pararlo, pero él le quitó el brazo, sin mirarla y se adentró en el bosque, mientras ella le seguía, muy de cerca. '' ¡Daryl! Para, por favor'' él seguía andando, enfadado y ella iba detrás de él, solo con la katana.

'' ¡Déjame, vete de aquí!'' Se giró enfadado cuando ella le volvió a coger del brazo, pero no se soltó, solo la miró duramente, mientras ella le cogía del brazo con la única fuerza que tenía.

'' No. '' Tam seguía cogiéndolo del brazo, mientras él la arrastraba y ella le intentaba llevar hacia la iglesia. '' Daryl, por Dios''

'' ¡¿El mismo que ha creado esto?'' Daryl se giró, chillándole muy alto, mientras ella le intentaba calmar. ''Tam, esto es estúpido. ''

'' ¿El qué? Vivir es estúpido, ¿me he perdido algo?'' Tam se soltó del brazo y le discutió a Daryl, pensando que él quería irse del campamento, dejándola tirada otra vez. '' Daryl, no voy a dejar que te vayas otra vez, no sin mí. ''

Daryl bajó la mirada, mientras ella le miraba, confusa, él se estaba yendo, otra vez, pero esa vez solo llevaba la ballesta, Daryl pensó en volver por la noche, mientras todos dormían y coger su moto, sin nadie, él solo.

'' No… Daryl, por favor, no me hagas esto. '' Tam fue tres pasos hacia atrás, con las manos tapándole la boca, mientras luchaba por no llorar. '' Tú… No… Adiós. '' Pasó de decir nada más, mientras corría hacia vete tú a saber dónde, mientras Daryl se quedaba allí, clavado como un palo, mirando como Tam corría. ¿Cómo pudo estar a punto de hacerle eso otra vez? Daryl sacudió la cabeza, mientras arrancaba a correr hacia la dirección de Tam, mientras se odiaba a si mismo por no haber hecho nada, lo que más asustó a Daryl fue escuchar un grito.

'' Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. '' Saltó un tronco, mientras veía como Tam gritaba, katana en mano e intentando dar a algo, pero la tenían cogida, tres de ellos, tres caminantes intentaban morder a Tam, mientras ella solo estaba en el suelo, con la katana, mató a uno, pero si Daryl no hubiese dado a uno con una flecha y después haber tirado al otro al suelo de una patada y clavándole el cuchillo de Rambo que siempre llevaba, ahora mismo, ella estaría muerta. Tam se quedó en el suelo, bufando.

'' ¿Qué, ahora vienes a por mi, no?'' Tam se levantó sola, ignorando la ayuda de Daryl. '' No, ahora vete de aquí, como tú querías. '' Daryl siguió a Tam por el bosque, después de haber cogido su flecha.

'' Tam, para'' Ahora los papeles estaban cambiados, ella intentaba soltarse de Daryl y él la cogía del brazo. '' Tam…''

'' ¿¡Qué coño te pasa a ti, eh!'' Tam gritó muchísimo, haciendo que una bandada de pájaros saliesen volando. Empujó a Daryl por el pecho, pero él solo se movió un paso. '' ¡Te he hecho una puta pregunta!''

'' A mí nada. '' Daryl respondió, frio.

'' ¡Y una mierda, Daryl, me ibas a dejar otra vez!'' Tam pegó una patada al suelo. '' ¡Me ibas a dejar como la última vez, pero ahora estoy sola, y eres lo único que me queda, no te voy a dejar irte así como así!'' Tam volvió a girarse, para seguir caminado, pero Daryl la volvió a parar, girándola hacia él y abrazándola.

'' Tam, para de llorar'' Tam estaba apoyada en el pecho de Daryl, llorando, mientras él la tenía cogida con sus brazos, ella no lo abrazó, solo lloraba. '' Tam, atraerás a caminantes'' Ella seguía llorando y no iba a parar, demasiados recuerdos malos.

'' Déjame. '' Le costó decir eso mucho, mientras Daryl la seguía abrazando.

'' Tam, no me iré. '' Tam no le miró mientras se lo decía, Daryl apoyó su cabeza en la cabeza de Tam y le besó la parte de arriba de la frente, no separó sus labios de donde había besado. '' Yo no me voy de aquí sin ti, ahora eres mía y eso no va a cambiar'' Exceso de romanticismo, Tam miró arriba, sorprendida, fin de la discusión. Los dos se besaron como la primera vez que se besaron, en un cruce, después de la borrachera del bar.

'' Prométemelo. '' No sonrió, solo le abrazó.

'' Te lo prometo. '' Tam paró de llorar, mientras se sentía observada, había algo que no le gustaba en el bosque, y no eran solo los tres caminantes que le habían atacado mientras corría, era algo vivo, y sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, ese algo les estaba observando, un grupo, se relamía con la visión de esos dos, iba a ser divertido jugar con esos dos, los cazadores empezando la jugada, dejando a T-Dog en la puerta de la iglesia, mientras observaban como reaccionaban los demás, pero por ahora, cinco miradas veían como dos de ese grupo se besaban, como si nada pasase.


	18. Lo pagarán caro

**LO PAGARÁN CARO. **

Tam estaba junto a la cama de T-Dog, mirando como dormía, no iba a salir de esa, alguien le había cortado un brazo y lo había dejado ahí, quizá era un mensaje, pero solo miró hacia atrás, Daryl estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con la ballesta cargada y dispuesto a disparar cuando fuese, Rick estaba al lado de Tam, pero levantado y mirando a T-Dog, que había veces que se retorcía.

'' ¿Qué vamos a hacer?'' Tam levantó la mirada a Rick, que se irguió rápidamente, mirando al hombre que estaba tumbado.

'' No lo sé. '' Rick esquivó la mirada de Tam, para mirar a Daryl. '' Podríamos discutirlo Daryl y yo, ves fuera, por favor. '' Tam asintió y se despidió internamente de T-Dog, para luego salir de la habitación, apretándole la mano a Daryl para que él supiese que ella estaba con él.

Carla y Nate estaban sentados fuera, mirando al suelo, cuando Tam llegó les sonrió, os eso intentó, no llevaba un buen día y lo que le había pasado a T-Dog no le gustaba mucho. Nate asintió a Carla y salió de ahí, mientras miraba a Tam.

'' Hola…'' Carla levantó la mirada y Tam se le sentó al lado, mirándola. '' ¿Qué coño ha pasado?'' Carla la miró, con la boca un poco abierta.

'' Ha…sido horrible. '' Carla cerró los ojos mirando al suelo. '' Escuchamos un grito y nadie sabía lo que pasaba, solo vimos a T-Dog ahí, en el suelo, sin brazo. '' Carla recordó con pesadez, para luego mirar a Tam llorando. '' Pero lo peor es lo que me dijo, sólo lo sé yo, no se lo digas a nadie por favor, me lo hizo prometer. '' Tam asintió y cogió la mano de Carla, mientras Carla miraba al techo. '' Hay… caníbales. '' Carla empezó a llorar y Tam se tapó la boca con la mano, ahora las dos estaban asustadas.

La media hora siguiente la habían pasado sentadas ahí, sin moverse, mirando al suelo y muy quietas, hasta que Tam pensó en Michonne, miró a Carla, mientras se levantaba corriendo e iba a buscar a Michonne, katana en la espalda, adentrándose en el bosque, como Glenn le había dicho, Tam era silenciosa para no tener ni idea de cazar, sacó la katana silenciosamente mientras se dirigía hacia donde Glenn la había indicado, alguien la cogió de la boca y la llevó hacia una piedra enrome, escondiéndose ahí.

'' ¿Qué haces aquí?'' Tam respiró tranquila, mientras Michonne vigilaba hacia atrás y escuchaban pasos y voces.

'' Observar, hay gente, pero no tienen munición ni armas, será fácil…'' Tam miró hacia atrás, usando el reflejo de la katana. '' Si estás lista, sabes usar la katana. '' Tam asintió mientras se levantaban, avanzando corriendo hacia esa gente.

Michonne se cargó a uno cortándole la cabeza como si fuese plastilina, mientras Tam clavaba la katana a otro, para luego darle una patada y hacer que cayese al suelo, solo quedaban dos, un hombre alto y asustado y otro muy fuerte y sin miedo, Tam fue a por ese, mientras Michonne le cortaba el brazo al otro, cuando acabó de matar al fuerte, Tam se reunió con Michonne y el chico asustado.

'' Bueno, bueno…'' Michonne se agachó a la altura del chico asustado, mientras Tam vigilaba por si alguien venía. '' Ahora, vas a correr hacia donde están tus amiguitos y les vas a decir que se han metido con el grupo equivocado.'' El chico asustado asintió, mientras corría.

El grupo estaba reunido, decidiendo el destino de T-Dog, al cuál le faltaba muy poco de vida, unos apoyaban Rick, que hablaba sobre matarlo cuando se transformara, y otros a Daryl, que decía de acabar con su sufrimiento ya, haciendo que su muerte fuese un poco más digna. No se decidió nadie, unos pensaban algo y los otros otra cosa, así que decidieron esperar, haciendo que T-Dog pasase sus últimos momentos con dolor y desesperación.

Michonne y Tam miraban el suelo, esperando su turno para despedirse de T-Dog, en la sala estaba Rick y Lori, junto a su hijo, estaban todos delante de la enorme cruz, mientras el padre Gabriel hacia sus oraciones, Daryl pensaba que era una perdida de tiempo, si ese tal Dios existiese, ahora mismo estarían en casa, sin tanto caminante por ahí. Rick entró en la sala, cabizbajo, mientras Tam salía disparada hacia donde T-Dog estaba, sin esperar a Daryl, el cual iba ahí a vigilarla.

T-Dog estaba tumbado mirando al techo, sudando y temblando a la vez, eso iba a acabar con él, Tam entró en la habitación, mirándolo, él solo movió los ojos para luego volver a mirar al techo.

'' ¿Qué viste?'' T-Dog cerró los ojos, mientras recordaba como había reído después de que se enterara que se estaban comiendo su brazo.

'' Poca gente, comiéndose mi brazo, un jardín y una casa azul. '' T-Dog contó con la mano, mientras sus fuerzas se perdían. '' Voy a morir pronto. '' Tam miró abajo, no le iba a decir que no para darle ilusiones, eso iba a acabar con él. '' No quiero ser uno de ellos, Tam, Daryl tiene razón, por favor, diles que me maten. Quiero acabar ya. '' Tam agarró la mano de T-Dog, mientras le miraba con los ojos rojos.

'' ¿Seguro?'' La chica le miró mientras él la miraba directamente a los ojos, llorando y asintiendo. '' Te voy a echar de menos, si ves a Allison, dile que estoy bien. '' T-Dog asintió y ella salió de la sala, corriendo para avisarles lo antes posible. '' Chicos… T-Dog ha tomado una decisión. '' Todos se levantaron, mientras la chica bufaba y miraba a Daryl. '' Ha dicho que lo matéis, que no quiere ser como ellos. '' Rick y Daryl salieron de la sala, dejándolos solos.

Glenn miró a Maggie, que intentaba no llorar, mientras los nervios se apoderaban de todos y el sonido de una bala hacia que todos levantasen la mirada hacia la habitación donde T-Dog estaba, Carla abrazó a Nate y todos se abrazaban entre ellos, mientras Tam y Andrea no tenían a quien abrazar, Andrea había perdido a su hermana y Daryl estaba entrando a la sala, para sentarse al lado de Tam y cogerla por un hombro, mientras ella se le abrazaba, Daryl estaba cabizbajo, así que preferiría no preguntar.

'' Lo pagarán caro. '' Tam miró a Daryl, mientras este miraba al suelo, tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer, y no pondría en peligro a Tam.

'' Daryl, no hagas tonterías. '' Tam seguía abrazada a él como si fuese a desaparecer y no volver jamás.

**DARYL**

Salieron de la iglesia cinco personas, Michonne, Andrea, Daryl y Rick, junto al cura al cual Daryl tenía mucho asco, pero él les enseñaría el lugar más cercano a los caníbales, una urbanización. Había dejado a Tam dormida en uno de los bancos de la iglesia, sabiendo que volverían antes de que despertara, venganza hecha, pero si no volvían, ella se iba a enfadar y volvería a por ellos, y Daryl no quería que ella estuviese en peligro.

'' Hay tres urbanizaciones aquí. '' El cura les dijo, mirando la entrada de la primera. '' Pero la mayoría de estas casas son azules, quizá estén ocultos aquí. '' Rick miró como un caminante sin brazos se acercaba a ellos, mientras asentía a Daryl, que le disparó con la ballesta. '' Santo Dios. '' El cura hizo la cruz con su mano y los demás le miraron, era cierto que nunca había matado a nada.

No fue hasta la siguiente urbanización que los encontraron, unos ruidos les delataron y el olor a sudor y fuego les dijo que los caníbales estaban ahí. Todos se reunieron para trazar un plan, que empezó unos minutos después.

'' Eh, ¿sois vosotros lo que matasteis a mi amigo?'' Rick irrumpió desde el bosque, entrando en el jardín de la casa donde los cazadores estaban, haciéndolos girar a todos. '' Os he hecho una pregunta. Responded. '' Un hombre se levantó con cara de loco, cosa que preocupó a Andrea, que esperaba abajo, escondida, a la primera orden de Rick, mientras Daryl cargaba la ballesta y Michonne sacaba su katana de la funda.

'' Quieto Stephen. '' Un hombre más calmado le hizo sentar, mientras se levantaba tranquilamente y se situaba a dos metros de Rick. '' ¿Tienes idea de quién somos?''

'' Sé muy bien lo que sois. Y no os tengo miedo, quiero saber si fuisteis vosotros. '' Rick levantó la mirada al hombre, que sonrió.

'' Somos caníbales. '' Daryl imaginó como matarían a los demás si fallaban en algún movimiento. '' ¿Tienes idea de lo que hemos pasado?''

'' No tengo ni idea, sólo os preguntaré. Por qué. '' Rick seguía ahí plantado, mirando al hombre que empezó a sollozar.

'' Antes éramos más, la comida… La comida se acabó. '' El hombre miró hacia atrás, mirando a los de su grupo. '' Hemos perdido gente, éramos el doble, niños… Los niños fueron los primeros. '' Los escondidos miraron sorprendidos, mientras el cura empezaba a llorar. '' Ha sido un error venir solo. ''

'' ¿Quién te ha dicho que he venido solo?'' Rick quitó las imágenes dónde se veía a él mismo comiéndose los restos de su hijo. '' El tercero de la derecha, oreja izquierda. '' El tiro de Andrea fue preciso, donde Rick le había dicho, mientras Michonne entraba con la katana, matando a quién fuese en una corta carrera, y Daryl disparaba las cuatro flechas que le quedaban, acertando en todos sus objetivos, mientras Rick dejaba en el suelo al líder, mientras veía como todos los de su grupo caían uno a uno.

Gritos horribles sonaban en la cabeza del cura, mientras las imágenes se repetían en su cabeza, mientras lloraba apoyado en un muro y los demás tiraban los cuerpos muertos y mutilados en una enorme hoguera. Quizá el único que se sentía culpable de lo que había visto era Gabriel, que seguía encomendándose a su Dios.


	19. Muerte

**MUERTE**

Las coses pasaron como si hubiese sido un sueño, Tam se levantó asustada, mirando hacia su lado, donde no había nadie, se asustó al pensar que Daryl se había ido otra vez sin ella, así que salió corriendo hacia afuera, asustada, la moto seguía ahí, pero faltaba algo más. Volvió a entrar en la iglesia, mirando al suelo llorando, genial, otra vez sola, todos dormían excepto ella.

'' No me puede estar pasando esto a mí. '' Miró a la cruz llorando, mientras miraba atrás, no iba a volver. '' A mí no, por favor. '' Tam miró otra vez al suelo, mientras se levantaba, decidiendo su próximo movimiento, largarse de ahí.

La chica cogió lo poco que tenía, las únicas cosas que le quedaban, que no eran muchas, para luego mirar una última vez atrás, viendo al pequeño del grupo. Ella se puso a su altura, cogiéndolo de los hombros.

'' Tam, ¿dónde vas?'' Carl la miraba confuso mientras ella negaba llorando. '' ¿Nos dejarás aquí?''

'' No lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es…'' Tam volvió a negar. '' Daryl no está, se ha ido sin mi, yo ya no pinto nada aquí, así que me iré a algún lugar, quién sabe donde, diles a todos que ha sido un placer tenerlos como compañeros y todo eso, ¿de acuerdo?'' El niño la cogió de la mano antes de que ella se levantara.

'' No Tam, por favor. '' El niño le pidió, mientras ella se daba la vuelta y miraba como el Sol salía. '' Daryl volverá, seguro. ''

'' Ya me lo ha hecho antes. '' La chica se soltó del niño, sin mirarlo. '' En el caso dudoso que vuelva… No… No creo que vuelva. '' La chica se despidió con la mano y empezó a correr a través del bosque, katana en mano y con una botella de agua y algunas provisiones en la mochila.

**DARYL.**

'' ¡¿Cómo que se ha ido?'' Daryl se movía nervioso por la iglesia, rojo de rabia.

'' Daryl para. '' Rick le ponía una mano en el pecho, como había hecho cuando se había enterado de la pérdida de su hermano. '' La iremos a buscar, no habrá ido lejos''

'' Me dijo que se había ido por que te habías ido. '' Todos giraron la cara hacia Carl, que estaba al fondo de la sala, solo. '' Me dijo que se iba a ir lejos por que no pintaba nada aquí y que se lo habías hecho antes, lloraba mucho cuando se fue…'' Daryl bajó la mirada antes de salir de ahí, con la ballesta en la mano y seguido por Rick.

'' Déjame, yo la encontraré. '' Daryl seguía avanzando con Rick detrás, debería haber avisado a Tam, no haberse ido así como así, mientras esa mañana habían discutido sobre eso.

'' Daryl, déjame que mire la zona…'' Daryl se giró, enfadado, mientras Rick daba un paso atrás por miedo a que le pegase un puñetazo.

'' Iré a buscarla. '' Rick asintió, mientras veía como Daryl se iba de ahí y él volvía a la iglesia para organizarlo todo.

Daryl seguía un rastro de pisadas, muy separadas entre si, lo que significaba que corría, pero después no había nada más, solo las pisadas separadas.

'' ¡TAM!'' Daryl gritaba cada cierto tiempo, sin esperar respuesta, seguía siguiendo las pisadas y gritando el nombre de la chica, mientras las seguía vio restos de caminantes, sin cabeza. Las huellas se juntaron cada vez más, haciendo notar que había empezado a caminar, pero en un momento dado, las huellas giraron hacia la derecha, Daryl miró el camino, había tres caminantes muertos y las huellas se separaban el doble, no le gustaba mucho lo que veía.

'' No la encontrarás si gritas tanto. '' Michonne apareció a su lado, como una sombra.

'' Quizá te cojan los cerdos esos antes. ''

'' No necesito ayuda. '' Daryl siguió las pisadas otra vez, mientras Michonne vigilaba sus espaldas. '' ¿No lo has entendido?''

'' Si, te he entendido perfectamente. '' Michonne le miró con sarcasmo. '' Pero los dos buscamos a Tam. ''

**TAM.**

Después de haber huido como una loca de la iglesia se sentía un poco mal, pero continuó corriendo, esperando encontrar a Daryl o algo, quizá quería volver a ver a Annie, la necesitaba, y Dexter también, aunque no hubiesen hablado nada esos últimos días. Se acordó de Michonne y de las veces que habían reído juntas, de cómo Carl le había pedido que no se fuese, de la voz de líder de Rick, de la sonrisa idiota de Glenn… Y de Daryl.

Llevaba bastante rato corriendo y matando caminantes cuando decidió parar a llorar, así que subió a un árbol lo suficientemente bajo como para no matarse si se caía. Se permitió tener mucho miedo en ese momento, completamente sola, sin apenas comida y agua. Recordó lo feliz que había llegado a ser en su antigua vida, sus hermanos, su trabajo, todo. Recordó a Amy y a Annie en su casa, riendo. A su autentico padre. Como conoció a Daryl. Cuando nació su hermana y al idiota de Morrisey. A su antiguo grupo. A Carla y a Nate besándose. A Dave, Tony y Randall. Todo lo que ella había vivido había salido de ella, haciendo que llorase pegada a un tronco de árbol, haciendo más ruido de lo necesario y atrayendo a un caminante que intentaba cogerla desde el suelo, Tam lo miró, pensando en dejarlo todo y acabar de una vez por todas, el caminante prometía algo, la muerte y ella quería eso, quería reunirse con todos los que le habían importado.

'' Lo siento. '' Tam se levantó de la rama del árbol, pensando en tirarse, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada de nada, Michonne y su katana se interpusieron en sus planes, matando al caminante. '' Michonne…'' Michonne miró hacia arriba, sonriéndole, mientras ella se daba cuenta de la estupidez que iba a cometer, suicidarse.

'' ¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí?'' Tam abrió la boca desde el árbol, debería haber esperado a Michonne, quizá hubiese ido con ella. '' Bájate de ahí y déjame patearte el culo. '' Tam sonrió y bajó del árbol, abrazando a Michonne. '' Eres imbécil. ''

'' Lo sé, quizá por eso siempre me dejen tirada. '' Tam se separó de ella, cogiéndola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos.

'' ¿A qué te refieres?'' Michonne vio como ella nublaba su vista.

'' Pues que esta noche me levanté y Daryl no estaba, y por la mañana casi se iba sin mi otra vez… Y… Me prometió no dejarme atrás. '' Michonne negó varias veces con la cabeza.

'' Daryl no se ha ido, está buscándote como un loco, casi pega a Rick y salió disparado, no me dejó ir con él a buscarte. '' Michonne miró hacia el bosque. '' Ahora tendremos que buscarlo a él y volver. ''

'' ¿Entonces, si no se fue, donde estaba?'' Michonne se giró y Tam empezó a seguirla a través de sus propias huellas, en algún momento verían a Daryl.

'' Luego te lo contará, eso seguro. '' Michonne miraba hacia delante. '' Ahora debemos volver a la iglesia, no debemos estar aquí. ''

'' No, quiero saber donde estaba. '' Michonne la agarró del brazo para llevársela, pero ella se resistía. '' Michonne, tengo derecho a saberlo. ''


	20. Hermana

**HERMANA**

Aún no entendía la jodida razón por la cual nadie la había avisado del plan, arriesgando su puñetera vida y escapándose como si fuese una idiota, ¿tan difícil era? Si, según ellos si, parece ser que no tenían mucha confianza entre ellos.

'' Sigo sin entenderlo. '' Tam rompió el silencio que había entre ella y Michonne, mientras la otra mujer sacaba su katana de la cabeza de un caminante.

'' Pensé que Daryl te habría dicho algo sobre que se iba, no la razón. '' Michonne le mintió para que se calmase un poco, Tam iba a discutir con el cateto de la ballesta, que posiblemente estaría buscándola como un loco.

'' Pues no me dijo nada, ¡que yo no soy adivina!'' Tam se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estresada.

'' ¡TAM!'' La voz de Daryl sonó por detrás de los bosques, llamándola, pero no lo veían por ningún lado.

'' Michonne ves tirando, yo hablaré con él. '' Michonne asintió y entró más en el bosque, yendo hacia la iglesia. '' ¡DARYL!''

'' ¿¡TAM!'' Daryl sonó realmente extrañado al escuchar la voz de Tam, pero siguió la pista, para encontrarla de pie, con los brazos cruzados y enfadada como una niña a la que le han negado una muñeca. '' Oye, puedo explicártelo…''

'' Eso es lo que estoy esperando. '' Tam se sentó en un tronco de árbol, con las piernas cruzadas, igual que los brazos, miró hacia arriba levantando una ceja, esperando. '' Vamos, explícate. ''

'' Yo… Bueno, unos cuantos fuimos a una…'' Tam lo interrumpió por la mitad.

'' Ya sé lo que pasó, yo quiero saber por qué no me dijiste nada. '' Daryl bufó, mientras Tam seguía en su sitio, con los brazos cruzados, mirándole duramente, eso le había dolido más que si se hubiese ido.

'' No quería que te pasase nada. '' Tam se levantó del tronco, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y encomendándose a cualquier dios que hubiese en ese mundo de mierda. '' Tam, te estaba protegiendo. ''

'' Daryl, no soy una niña pequeña la cual cuidar con tu vida, por si no te has dado cuenta tengo una puta katana atada a mi espalda, sé usarla y que yo sepa, llevo casi medio año sobreviviendo a esta mierda, ¿y dices que me estabas protegiendo?'' Tam le gritó en la cara, casi llorando. '' Si me estuvieses protegiendo bien, las cosas estarían muy cambiadas. ''

'' Tam, eran caníbales, si nos hubiesen cogido, nos hubiesen comido, y si tu…'' Tam corrió a abrazarle, mientras él levantaba los brazos y se le caía la ballesta. '' Bipolar. ''

'' Vete a la mierda. '' Tam seguía abrazada cuando Michonne llegó corriendo hacia ellos. '' Michonne te dije que…''

'' Tam, ha llegado gente nueva. '' Michonne la interrumpió en el momento que dijo su nombre, haciendo que los dos se separaran y fuesen hacia la iglesia, viendo a un corpulento hombre pelirrojo, a un hombre gordo y a una mujer, los miraron desde los arbustos que crecían en la entrada del bosque, escondidos.

'' Por ahora parece que Rick está hablando con ellos…'' Daryl miró desde el arbusto del medio, agachado y apuntando con la ballesta. '' Creo que será mejor ir. ''

'' Si, pero si de repente les atacan y los matan a todos nos pillaran en medio. '' Michonne sacó su katana de la funda, poniéndose el poncho que tenía, de color amarillo.

'' ¿Entonces que hacemos, esperamos?'' Tam se sentó en el suelo, de rodillas, mientras observaba a una mujer de mediana edad, era parecida a ella, solo que era más morena, pero los rasgos eran iguales.

Se pasaron una hora esperando, pero por lo que estaba escuchando, Lori estaba de parto y nadie podía ayudarla salvo Dexter y ese hombre, que era como científico, o eso habían escuchado. Tam se levantó con la katana en la mano, haciendo que los que estaban en los arbustos la miraran y los de la iglesia se giraran hacia ella, con una pequeña sonrisa, entonces cayó en cuenta de quien era esa chica.

'' ¿Rosita?'' Tam la señaló, con una mano y paró en seco, mientras la otra chica iba hacia ella, andando con una sonrisa, como el día en que se largó. Daryl avanzó hacia Tam, abrazándola por detrás, cuando el pelirrojo gigante se puso detrás de Rosita y le dijo algo, haciendo que esta sonriese más y se acercase rápidamente a Tam, que se separó de Daryl de un movimiento.

'' No es posible…'' Rosita cogió la cara de Tam con las dos manos, investigándola, bajo la mirada de Daryl, que no entendía nada de nada. '' Estás viva. '' La voz de Rosita se quebró, intentando no romper a llorar.

'' Pensé que te habías ido…'' Tam abrazó a la mujer bajo la mirada de los dos grupos, el nuevo y el de siempre, hacía años que no veía a esa mujer con la que había compartido tanto, solo se llevaban dos años, pero eran iguales, la misma boca, los mismos ojos y el mismo pelo, siempre suelto y ondulando.

'' Y me fui, pero he llegado aquí, oh, Tam, nunca pensé en volver a verte. '' Las dos estaban abrazadas, Tam negó con la cabeza, sonriendo de haber encontrado a la persona que le había acompañado en sus juegos de la infancia.

'' Eh, siento interrumpir como un idiota, pero...'' El hombre pelirrojo hizo que se separaran, mientras las dos entraban en la iglesia, abrazadas del hombro, bajo la mirada de todos.

'' Cállate Abraham, Tam y yo tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas. '' Abraham rodó los ojos riendo por el carácter de Rosita, si la otra chica era igual, estaban jodidos todos.

'' Tam, ¿quién es esta?'' Daryl la cogió del brazo, mirando con desconfianza a la mujer que abrazaba a su novia, bueno, no sabían que eran, pero el anillo que llevaba parecía que fuesen un matrimonio.

'' Ay Daryl, déjame disfrutar del momento…'' Tam soltó la mano de Daryl de su brazo y abrazó a la mujer, sonriendo como una drogadicta.

'' ¿Pero quién coño es?'' Daryl le gritó, irritado por saber quien era la mujer de al lado de Tam, que sonreía a la chica.

'' Daryl, esta es tu cuñada. '' Rosita bajó la mirada a Daryl, era más alta que Tam y su sonrisa era más contagiosa aún.

'' Ostia puta. '' Daryl se puso las manos en la cabeza, se acababa de acordar de ella, bueno, de las historias que Tam le contaba y el por qué se fue de ahí, haciendo que todos la olvidaran, incluida Allison, que aunque no estuviese ahí para volver a verla, tampoco lo necesitaba, se fue el día en el que ella cumplió los dos años, cuando su padre murió y Morrisey llegó, un año después, pero para entonces, ella ya no estaba con ellos y todos la habían olvidado. '' ¿Es tu hermana?''

_Siento tanto el retraso, lo siento de veras, pero estaba tan inmersa en la fanfic nueva que esta la dejé tirada, en fin, la otra tengo muchos capitulso hechos, pero de esta ninguno, en fin, intentaré colgar un episodio cada tres días o cuando los acabe, pero por ahora, dejad las reviews y hacedme inmensamente feliz :)_


	21. La puerta

**LA PUERTA**

¿Por qué había dicho eso? No, no tenía sentido, se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, Tam miró atrás, viendo a su supuesta hermana, era imposible, esa era ella, era su reflejo, ella no tenía hermana mayor, solo tenía a Allison… Y a Josh. Tam sacudió su cabeza, acercándose a su reflejo, que la miró directamente.

'' Rosita, ven. '' Tam miró a Daryl, que le miró con una ceja levantada, Tam le miró desconfiada, igual que a los del grupo, los miraba con miedo.

'' Claro, cielo. '' Tam fue a la habitación donde anteriormente había estado T-Dog, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

'' ¿Quién eres?'' Rosita levantó una ceja, mirando raro a Tam, que sacó la katana, amenazándola. '' Te he hecho una pregunta, ¿quién coño eres?''

'' Tam, yo soy tu. '' Tam bajó la katana, levantando una ceja, Rosita río en su cara, muy fuerte. '' Vamos, mátame. Tú y yo sabemos que no puedes matar a alguien vivo. ''

'' ¡Cállate!'' Tam tiró la katana al suelo, cortándose levemente la pierna.

'' Espera, estás sangrando. '' Rosita se acercó a Tam, que dio un paso atrás, echándose a llorar. '' ¿Ahora te das cuenta? Tam, no sientes dolor al corte. ''

'' ¡Si, si lo siento!'' Tam miró al corte que sangraba, pero no sentía nada, miró hacia la cama, sentándose. '' No es cierto, no es verdad. '' Rosita se sentó a su lado, sonriendo.

'' Por fin te das cuenta, solo hace falta que te des contra una pared. '' Rosita acarició el hombro de Tam, que se había apoyado en sus rodillas.

'' ¿Y los demás? Nada es… ¿Real?'' Rosita negó, mientras Tam miraba al suelo, parecía todo una broma, pero cuando notó como su pierna no dolía con el corte lo entendió todo, eso era raro. '' ¿Daryl es real?'' Rosita negó varias veces, mientras Tam se levantaba de ahí.

'' Tam, cuando salgas por esa puerta no me volverás a ver, quiero que sepas, que quizá algún día me veas, al fin y al cabo, siempre soñamos con gente que hemos visto alguna vez. '' Rosita se acercó a Tam y le acarició el hombro.

'' Pero… ¿La muerte de Josh fue un sueño?'' Rosita negó, mientras Tam miraba al suelo. '' Entonces Daryl es real. ''

'' Tammy, algo te paso en un momento de tu vida, esto es producto de tu imaginación, nada es real, incluso los caminantes son algunos que has visto en tu vida. '' Tam se giró a Rosita, abrazándola.

'' No te creo, pero espero verte por aquí. '' Rosita sonrío y Tam cerró los ojos con fuerza, abriéndolos de repente y notando como una luz le mataba la visión, demasiada luz.

* * *

'' ¿Tam?'' Una voz conocida hizo que se levantase de golpe, gritando como una loca, una mano anónima la tapó y la tiró a la cama de nuevo, no era una cama, era una mesa, mejor dicho. '' Shh… Tam, ya pasó. '' Tam se adaptó a la luz y vio el pelo rojo de Annie, miró arriba y vio la mano de Dexter cerrándole la boca con fuerza, Tam abrió los ojos como platos, apartándose y buscando la katana, pero no estaba ahí, colgada de su espalda.

'' ¡No! Tú… tú estabas muerta…'' Annie se agachó junto a su amiga y la ayudó a incorporarse, pero Tam no pudo, no tenía fuerzas, quería vomitar, y lo hizo, mientras Annie le aguantaba el pelo.

'' Uy si, una cosa, espantosa. '' Annie miró a Dexter sonriendo, Dexter abrazó a Tam por los hombros. '' Eso si, si te sirve de consuelo, soy la caminante más guapa que has visto en tu vida. ''

'' ¡Dónde está Allison!'' Tam se giró buscando a su hermana pequeña, no recordaba nada, ni por qué estaba en una prisión.

'' Está bien, está con Carla y Nate. '' Tam levantó una ceja, apoyándose en la mesa con los brazos, notó una punzada en el estómago que le hizo volver a vomitar. '' Tam, ¿no recuerdas nada?''

'' No… no lo sé…'' Tam miró a Annie y antes de nada miró su cuchillo. '' Déjamelo, por favor. ''

'' ¿Para que lo quieres?'' Annie cogió el cuchillo y se lo pasó a Tam, que tenía la mano extendida hacia el cuchillo, lo cogió rápidamente y se hizo un corte en la mano, ese si que le escocía. '' ¡Tam!''

'' ¡Para, sé lo que hago!'' Tam se empezó a apretar la herida, dolía, entonces se puso a llorar.

'' ¿Tam estás bien?'' Dexter acarició el pelo de Tam mientras lloraba, ninguno de los dos entendía nada.

'' ¿Por qué estamos en la cafetería?'' Dexter miró a Tam con los ojos abiertos como ventanas.

'' ¿No recuerdas nada?'' Dexter miró por la ventana de la cafetería, hubo un fallo y ahora la prisión ya no era suya.

'' No, no sé que ha pasado. '' Tam se levantó con dificultades, apoyándose en la mesa, Annie fue a ayudarla.

'' Tam, te diste un golpe intentando cerrar esa puerta, la puerta te golpeó en la cabeza y te desmayaste, llevas inconsciente más de cinco días. '' Tam miró a Annie, tocandose la cabeza, tenía un buen chichón y unos cuantos puntos, Annie la miró y asintió, abrazando a su amiga. Tam se giró y vio la katana entre los mangos de las puertas, luego había tablones de madera.

'' ¿Pero qué ha pasado?'' Annie llevó a Tam hasta la ventana de la cafetería, mostrándole que el patio de la prisión estaba lleno de caminantes, un grupo había entrado en la prisión. '' ¿Están todos bien?''

'' Si… Pero Michonne… salió a colocar los tablones en el otro lado y no volvió, la vimos salir con sus mascotas, pero no ha vuelto. '' Tam se tapó la boca con las manos y miró hacia todos los lados. '' Allison, ¿dónde está?''

'' Voy a por los demás. '' Dexter dejó a Annie y a Tam solas en la cafetería, sentadas en una mesa.

'' ¿Por qué pensaste que estaba muerta?'' Annie miró a Tam a los ojos, esta última estaba llorando.

'' Lo vi… Vi como morías, y como moría Allison…'' Tam se enterró en un abrazo de Annie y le contó todo lo que había soñado, no se fiaba de lo que estaba pasando, no sabía qué había pasado ni qué estaba pasando.

'' ¿Viste todo eso en cinco días?'' Annie levantó una ceja y sonrío, haciendo sonreír a su amiga. '' Chica, tus sueños son muy raros. ''

'' Cállate. '' Tam abrazó a su amiga, notando que el estómago le dolía, era bueno notar algo de dolor, y ahora se acordaba que en todo el tiempo, no había notado casi nada, salvo algunas cosas.

'' ¡Tammy!'' Tam se giró al reconocer la voz de su hermana pequeña, sonrío y se lanzó a por ella, cayendo al suelo, llorando como nunca había llorado. '' Pensé que no te ibas a levantar nunca, dormías mucho. '' Tam tocó la cara de su hermana, llorando.

'' Ahora estoy aquí, cielo. '' Allison sonrío y abrazó a su hermana mayor, tocándole la barriga.

'' ¿Está bien?'' Allison se giró a Dexter, que había sacado unas cuantas cosas de una bolsa. Tam miró a Annie, desconfiando. Carla fue a abrazarla y Nate le asintió, Tam sonrío a Nate y correspondió a Carla.

'' Has vuelto, lo sabía. '' Carla le susurró al oído de Tam, sin que nadie le escuchase. '' He encontrado chocolate, esta noche te doy. '' Tam río con unas cuantas lágrimas y se levantó, notando el puñetero pinchazo en el estómago otra vez, estaba contenta de ver a tanta gente viva, solo faltaba Daryl.

'' Annie… ¿Dónde está Daryl?'' Annie levantó una ceja, eso preocupó a Tam, mucho, demasiado, incluso.

'' No lo sé, pero como no aparezca en poco va a desear que no lo encuentre. '' Tam se acercó a Annie, mirándola raro.

'' ¿A qué te refieres?'' Annie la miró de arriba abajo, si no sabía eso, era verdad que no recordaba nada.

'' No recuerdas, es verdad. '' Annie levantó sus brazos como si celebrase algo, pero solo se puso a llorar sonriendo. '' Felicidades. ''

'' Ay… Mierda…'' Tam se puso las manos en el estómago, apretándolo y notando un bulto, recordando ese momento en concreto.

_Llevaba vomitando tres horas seguidas, y notaba como el brazo de Annie se empezaba a cansar de tanto aguantar la mata de pelo que tenía, hacía poco que habían llegado a la prisión y se habían ganado un puesto, Dave abrió la puerta del baño que usaban las chicas y miró a Annie, que negaba con su mano en el pelo de Tam._

'' _He traído… eso. '' Dave pasó algo a Annie y salió del lavabo, estaba jodidamente preocupado por Tam, igual que la mayoría de gente, Allison entró en el lavabo y estiró de Annie, haciendo que Annie subiese un poco la vista del suelo a la niña pequeña._

'' _¿Qué le pasa a Tammy?'' Annie sentó a Tam en el suelo, pasándole la caja que Dave había traído._

'' _No lo sé, cielo, ahora lo sabremos. '' Annie salió del baño con Allison, entrando unos minutos después y viendo a Tam en el suelo, llorando, con el aparatito en la mano. _

'' _Annie. '' Tam levantó la mirada a su amiga, que miraba el positivo del cacharro, Allison no entendía nada. '' Estoy… estoy…''_

'' _Tam, algo haremos…'' Annie abrazó a Tam, que miró a su hermana, que tenía una ceja levantada._

'' _No es un mundo para un niño pequeño. '' Tam quería matar a alguien, concretamente al idiota que la había dejado embarazada. '' Y no tiene padre. ''_

'' _Y no lo necesita, Tam, por favor. '' Annie cogió las manos de Tam y le sonrío. '' Iré a buscar a Daryl, te prometo que lo encontraré y lo traeré. '' _

'' _Annie, estamos jodidos. '' Tam se separé de su mejor amiga y salió al patio de la prisión, notando miradas clavadas en su espalda, la gente se olía lo que estaba pasando, Tam se cogió a la valla de la prisión y arrancó a llorar, su hermana pequeña se aceró a ella y le cogió la mano._

'' _Estaremos bien, Tammy.'' Tam bajó la mirada a su hermana y la abrazó, Allison acariciaba la espalda de Tam mientras esta lloraba. '' Todos. ''_

**Aviso: **Parece muy raro todo, pero era una de las ideas que tenía, no me juzguéis por lo del sueño y la tardanza del capitulo. VACACIONES + OTRAS FANFICS + UN CHURRO DE INSPIRACIÓN = LA AUTORA SE QUEDA SIN TIEMPO.


End file.
